What music can do
by CherryFlower05
Summary: Sakura Haruno has moved back to Konoha with her sister, older brother and her sister’s best friend. Her sister is the new music teacher and Sakura is ready to help her sis in any way she can. Okay there's an A/N Inside here so please read it!
1. Chapter 1

What music can do!

A/n: So here is the redone version of the story enjoy! BY the way I disclaimed all songs that will be used in this story. They belong to their rightful owners.

Disclaimer: No I don't own Naruto! =(

Summary: Sakura Haruno has moved back to Konaha with her sister, older brother and her sister's best friend. Her sister is the new music teacher and Sakura is ready to help her sis in any way she can.

Chapter 1: New teacher and student

Dark pools bore into sea blue as two best friends okay one best friend talks about the return of a childhood friend.

"Teme, you wouldn't believe how much she's change and I mean_" and he stopped listening there. This friend was a girl and most likely as soon as they met he would become a fan girl and he would rather avoid that.

"Teme, are you listening?" his friend asked.

"Hn," Sasuke replied.

Naruto was about to open his mouth again when a light blonde came running towards them. She was known as the gossip queen and had dirt on everyone so no one tried to anger her.

'Hey Naruto-baka, Sasuke-kun." she said. A few years aback she was a fan girl of Sasuke but she started to outgrow it but still, she insisted on adding the kun to his name when she was addressing him.

"Did you guys hear?" Ino asked.

"Hear what?" Naruto replied.

"ABOUT THE NEW TEACHER!" she shouted. There's another thing she never grew out of, being a loud mouth.

"What new teacher?" Naruto asked.

"She's the new music teacher and people are saying that she's really something." Ino said.

"Hn, I'm out of here," Sasuke said getting up.

"Oh but Sasuke-kun," Ino said putting out that fan girlish voice, "Aren't you a bit happy that we finally replaced our old music teacher?"

"I really couldn't care." Sasuke replied.

"That's cold teme." the friend told him.

For years Konaha High always had this old and completely lazy music teacher. The man would just come to class and sit down while the students did nothing so Tsunade, the principal called in a friend and that person was now the new music teacher.

The halls were filled with students talking about the holidays coming up but fearing for the results that would be given on the last day of school on how they did throughout the term. Few people didn't have to worry and one was Sasuke Uchiha because an Uchiha never fails no matter what.

It was now music class. Everyone walked into the room to find it dark. Everyone looked around trying to find any source of light. Then it happened.

**"The Best Damn Thing" **

_Let me hear you say hey hey hey  
Alright  
Now let me hear you say hey hey ho_

Everyone froze as the stage lit up there were three people playing.

_  
I hate it when a guy doesn't get the door  
even though I told him yesterday and the day before  
I hate it when a guy doesn't get the tab  
And I have to pull my money out and that looks bad_

The drummer was a boy with red hair and bass player was a girl with midnight black hair. The lead singer had pink hair and Naruto shouted above the music.

_Where are the hopes, where are the dreams  
My Cinderella story scene  
When do you think they'll finally see_

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

_[Chorus:]  
That you're not not not gonna get any better  
You won't won't won't you won't get rid of me never  
Like it or not, even though she's a lot like me  
We're not the same  
And yeah yeah yeah I'm a lot to handle  
You don't know trouble, I'm a hell of a scandal  
Me, I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen  
I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen_

"Come on guys!" Naruto shouted, "That was the girl I was telling you about!"

_Alright, alright  
Yeah  
_  
_I hate it when a guy doesn't understand  
Why a certain time of month I don't wanna hold his hand  
I hate it when they go out, and we stay in  
And they come home smelling like their ex girlfriends_

_I found my hopes, I found my dreams  
My Cinderella story scene  
Now everybody's gonna see_

Sasuke looked at her; pink hair and crazy most likely. She had a great voice he would admit that but not aloud of cause

_[Chorus]_

_Give me an A (always give me what I want)  
Give me a V (be very very good to me)  
R (are you gonna treat me right)  
I (I can put up a fight)  
Give me an L (let me hear you scream loud)_

By this time, the entire class was singing and dancing along with the band except for a three.

_One, two, three, four_

_Where are the hopes, where are the dreams  
My Cinderella story scene  
When do you think they'll finally see  
[Chorus]_

_Let me hear you say hey hey hey  
Alright  
Now let me hear you say hey hey ho_

_Hey hey hey  
Hey hey hey  
Hey hey hey_

_I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen_

And the crowd when wild.

"Hey!" the lead singer shouted, "What's up!"

Another woman came forward. She wasn't one of them who were playing and by the way she was dressed, she was the teacher, the new teacher that they were hearing so much about.

"Hello, I'm Rin Haruno," she said, "Welcome to MY music class."

The bell rang and it was time for class to begin.

"Like I said," Rin said, "This is my class."

"Hey shut up would you Rin," the boy said, "You're really annoying."

"Oh shut it Kai," Rin said glaring at her brother.

"Everyone, this is my brother Kai, my best friend Ayama and my little sister Sa__" Rin said but was cut off when Naruto raced up to hugged the pink haired girl.

"Sakura-chan!" he shouted.

"Hey Naruto," Sakura said smiling, "What's up?"

'Okay so this year your school will be having a music concert and that means we need students to take part in this concert," Rin said as the students grumbled.

"Hey no complaining," Ayama said.

Everyone get quiet.

"Good now I have to hear everyone play and then I'll chose who I want," Rin said, "And don't think that because you're not going to give it one hundred percent that you may not be chosen. I have been doing things like this for years and know good material when I see it."

"Fine so everyone understands right?" Ayama asked, "Any questions?"

"Yeah why are you guys here?" one of the boys asked.

'Yeah you're not the teacher," said a girl.

"Well we're helping out my sister in her job," Sakura said, "We're a team and work together through thick and thin."

"Oh," said the boy as he understood.

"So what are supposed to do now?" asked Naruto.

"Well Naruto we can hear you guys," Sakura said, "Who wants play?"

No hands when up except Naruto.

"Okay come up Naruto," Rin said, 'I know that you want the drums."

"Yeah," Naruto said as he raced up to the stage.

He began to play the drums and so after Sakura joined on her guitar. It was a bright pink with a touch of flames here and there and had her initials in jade stones.

They played for a while and Naruto got tired and said that his arm was aching him and Sakura laughed saying that he would never last playing life for anyone.

"Okay tomorrow we'll talk more about the concert," Rin said, "Dismissed."

'Hey Sakura-chan, so how have you been?" Naruto asked.

"Good I guess," Sakura said, 'I sure missed this place."

"Yeah so you are going to school right?" Naruto asked.

"No not till next year." Sakura said.

"What!!!! Why Sakura-chan???!!!!!" Naruto cried out allowing the waterfall of tears to escape from his sea blue eyes.

"Sorry but its way to late for me to join now." Sakura said.

"Anyway, let me show you the gang," Naruto said leading Sakura towards a group of people.

"Hey guys," Naruto said, "This was the girl I was telling you about."

"Hey," Sakura said.

"Okay Sakura-chan, this is Hinata-chan, teme, Ino, the lazy ass, Neji and Tenten." Naruto said.

'Nice to meet you but can you tell your real names?" Sakura asked Shikamaru and Sasuke.

"Sasuke Uchiha,"

"How troublesome Shikamaru Nara,"

"Naruto is Kaka-san here?" Sakura asked.

"Oh why do you want to know of that pervert is here?" Naruto asked.

"Because we actually know each other Naruto." Said the voice of the person Sakura was asking for.

"Kaka-sensei," Sakura said as she hugged the said man, "How have you been?"

"Good Sakura-kun," Kakashi said.

Sakura pouted at his nick name for her, "Hey I'm not 12 anymore."

"I know that Sakura-kun but I enjoy teasing you," Kakashi said.

"Mean," Sakura said.

Kakashi laughed and ruffed her hair and smiled under his mask.

"And for spite, I'll pull off that mask of yours," Sakura said as she chased after him.

"Sakura," Rin called out as she pulled her sister towards her and glared at Kakashi.

"Rin," Kakashi said.

"Nice to see you Kakashi, now we have to go," Rin said.

'Hey Rin wait up," Sakura called, "See you later Kaka-sensei."

The said man nodded as he was about to walk off Naruto asked, "What was that about?"

"Rin and I have history that's what," Kakashi said.

"Whoa," Naruto said not saying anything else.

Rin covered her face as she felt the tears that wanted to spill out of her eyes.

"Kami-sama why me," Rin asked herself.

"Geez I have a wacked up sister," Sakura said as she walked back to the music room. She could hear someone playing the guitar and since the principal claimed that was there no musical students there thus their reason for coming here; she was surprised to hear someone playing.

She peeped through the door and saw Kakashi playing a guitar. Her mouth dropped.

"Kakashi?" she asked.

"Oh hello Sakura-kun," he said.

"I didn't know you could play," Sakura said.

"Ah it was a long time since I picked up this old guitar," Kakashi said.

'So why the change in heart?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura," Ayama said as she looked for the said girl.

"In here," Sakura said.

Ayama came into the room shocked to see Kakashi and Sakura together.

'Kakashi," she said, "How long has it been since I saw you."

"A long time," he replied.

'She still hates you right?" Ayama asked.

"You tell me," Kakashi replied.

"Oh Sakura Naruto was looking for you," Ayama said.

"Oh okay," Sakura said as she got up.

Sakura was looking around for Naruto and instead she found Sasuke.

"Sasuke-san," Sakura said running up to him.

Sasuke turned around, did she just call him Sasuke-san. No kun and she wasn't screaming his name like most girls do by now.

Sakura stopped and looked at Sasuke.

"Gomen demo," Sakura said, "Have you seen Naruto?"

"Hn…no," he replied.

"Oh okay, thanks anyway," Sakura said.

"Check the café," she heard Sasuke say and she turned around.

"Nani?" she asked.

"The café, knowing the baka he would be there," Sasuke told her.

Sakura looked at him and smiled. Her face lit up and Sasuke felt himself being drawn in by it.

"Thank you Sasuke-san." Sakura said as she bowed to him.

"Sasuke, just call me Sasuke," he told her and she smiled again.

"Okay Sasuke it is!" Sakura exclaimed, "I look forward to getting to know you Sasuke; I hope we can be good friends,"

She stretched out her hand as if asking him to seal the deal on their friendship through a handshake.

Sasuke looked at her, she was different he could see that maybe being friends with her wouldn't be that bad.

So that evening, in Konaha High a lot of things happened. A new music teacher came; a new girl and Sasuke Uchiha had a new friend, so where will everything go from here.

A/N: Okay so there the new chapter of WMCD. It's longer and a combination of chapter one and two with added information. Hope it's okay. Oh and I just rechecked this chapter for mistakes if they are anymore please tell me! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

What music can do!

A/n: Thanks to those who reviewed! I disclaimed any songs used in this chapter.

Disclaimer: No I don't own Naruto! =(

Summary: Sakura Haruno has moved back to Konaha with her sister, older brother and her sister's best friend. Her sister is the new music teacher and Sakura is ready to help her sis in any way she can.

Chapter 2: Small part of her past.

Sakura picked up her guitar and began to play some tunes.

In this life. Delta Goodrem

I was nurtured I was sheltered  
I was curious and young  
I was searching for that something  
Trying to find it on the run  
Oh and just when I stopped looking  
I saw just how far I'd come  
In this life  
In this life

"Very nice Sakura-kun," a new voice said.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura exclaimed.

Kakashi looked at Sakura and for one moment saw Rin.

"Sakura-kun you know that you're a lot like your sister," Kakashi said.

"No way," Sakura told him, "Rin is my model and there's no way in this earth I'm like her."

"You are, you love music just like she does when she was your age," Kakashi told her.

"Really, Rin doesn't talk too much about her days," Sakura said.

"Maybe you should ask her to tell you about it," Kakashi said.

"Why?" Sakura asked.

"So you could learn from her mistakes," Kakashi told her.

"Nani?" Sakura asked but Kakashi had already gone.

"Rin," Sakura said.

Naruto was bored in class waiting for the bell to ring, he was really hungry and he really needed some ramen.

"Uzumaki are you listening," Asuma asked looking at the boy.

"Dope," he heard his best friend say.

The bell rang and Naruto shouted, "SAVE BY THE BELLLLLL!!!!"

The class roared in laughter. Naruto blushed lightly and said, "What, I'm hungry,"

Hinata watched Naruto as he got laughed at. This was one of the things she loved about him. He could do anything and no matter what anyone said or do, his sprit couldn't be broken.

"Naruto-kun,"

Everyone left the class and headed to the lunch room. Everyone was telling Naruto that if anyone asked they never met him before.

Naruto just laughed at them and said how they will be sorry for saying that.

Sakura walked into the lunch room and smiled as she heard Naruto call her out. She walked over to their table and saw a few faces she had yet to meet.

"Oh hey Sakura-chan," Naruto said, "I guess you haven't met everyone yet."

"Wow Naruto, I didn't know you had so many friends," Sakura remarked looking at the full table.

"Oh what can I say," Naruto said, "I'm popular."

"You are dope," Sasuke said.

"What was that teme?!" Naruto shouted.

"SHUT UP, THE TWO OF YOU!" Ino shouted grabbing the two boys before they started to create a scene, "OR ELSE!"

"Ino, calm down," Tenten said watching the girl with a slight fear.

"OR ELSE I'LL TELL EVERYONE ABOUT THAT KI__" Ino said but Naruto slapped his hand over her mouth.

"DON'T!" Naruto said, "We wouldn't fight, right Sasuke."

Naruto looked at Sasuke telling him to agree or have the worse memory they had together be revealed.

"Hn," Sasuke said walking back to his seat and then everyone heard someone laughing.

"You guys should see yourselves," Sakura said, "You looked so funny."

"Okay, now that, that's over lets show you the rest of the gang," Ino said.

"Okay Saku-chan this is Kiba, Shino and__" Naruto said but the final person jumped from his seat and grabbed Sakura's hand and said.

"I am the handsome green devil of Konaha High and you my youthful cherry blossom must be my girlfriend."

"Huh?" Sakura said.

"Lee stop scaring Sakura-chan," Naruto said.

Sakura looked at Lee and felt herself thinking about someone that pained her.

"Oh I'm so sorry my cherry blossom, please let me treat you to lunch to make it up to you," Lee said taking her hand in his.

Flashback:

"Sakura," she heard someone said.

"Daddy," Sakura said. Her small eight year old body moved to hug her father.

"Let me treat you to dinner and make it up for you," her father said, "For making my little girl wait."

"Daddy!" Sakura said as she jumped to hug him. Her father took her hand and kissed it making Sakura laugh.

End Flashback:

Naruto looked at Sakura and saw tears slipping down her cheeks.

"S-Sakura-chan?" Naruto said.

Sakura looked at him but said nothing. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she looked up and saw her brother. She saw a kindness in his eyes and pain.

"Sis, time to head out," Kai said, "We have to work on some things for the concert."

Sakura got up and allowed herself to be taken away from her new friends by her brother. Ayama came up to her halfway and gave Kai a look and she took her the rest of the way.

Kai turned around and glared at Lee.

"What did I do?" Lee asked.

"You just hurt her," Kai said, "You made her remember things she should forget."

And with that he left.

//In Music Class//

"Okay, everyone settled down," Rin said looking around.

Sasuke looked around the class and saw no Sakura.

"Sakura…."

"Hey Rin-sensei where's Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

Rin ignored the question and when to talk about the concert. She looked away from Naruto and chose not to talk to him.

Class over and school had ended.

Sasuke walked outside and saw Sakura under a tree reading.

"Sakura," he said.

"Sasuke!" she answered shock.

"Hn," Sasuke said, "Why were you crying?"

"What?" Sakura said.

"Don't make me asked again," he said.

"Sasuke it's a life story," Sakura said.

Sasuke sat down near her and she tried to smile but failed.

"Why?" Sakura asked, "I just met you and you're wondering what's wrong with me."

"I don't know," Sasuke admitted.

"Maybe, we're supposed to be friends and we're supposed to care," Sakura said.

"So…" Sasuke said.

"When Lee took my hand and was trying to make up for freaking me out," Sakura said, "I made me remember my dad and how he did that all the time."

"Your dad?" Sasuke asked.

"He died when I was ten," Sakura said, "And really I'm not sure what to think about his entire death."

Sasuke looked at her and then said, "Sorry,"

"It's okay, you didn't know," Sakura said, "But I'm glad you asked what was wrong with me. I needed to let it out and you're a good person to talk to. I know this sound strange but I trust you and I'm glad we're friends."

"Thanks, it's getting late," Sasuke said, "You should head home."

"Yeah, I hope Kai didn't leave me," Sakura said walking towards the parking lot to see her brother waiting on her. She turned to Sasuke and smiled a real smile since lunch time. Sasuke then felt a pair of lips on his cheeks as Sakura kissed him on his cheeks.

"Thank you for talking to me," Sakura said.

Sasuke froze as he watched Sakura climb into her brother's car and waved him goodbye. When he finally caught himself he walked towards his car and it was only then he saw the faint red on his cheeks and wondered what was wrong with him and what effect did Sakura have on him.

A/N: I try to make the chapters longer but sometimes that wouldn't happen. Either way review! If there are any errors please tell me!

CherryFlower05


	3. Chapter 3

What music can do!

A/n: Thanks to those who reviewed!

Disclaimer: No I don't own Naruto! =(

Summary: Sakura Haruno has moved back to Konaha with her sister, older brother and her sister's best friend. Her sister is the new music teacher and Sakura is ready to help her sis in any way she can.

Chapter 3: Planning

"Hey guys," Sakura said as she greeted her friends in the hall way.

"Oh Sakura-san you look so much more youthful today." Lee said, "And once again I am sorry for causing tears to spill from those beautiful eyes of yours,"

"Oh okay," Sakura said.

"So Sakura-chan how come you weren't in class yesterday?" Naruto asked.

"You'll find out later." Sakura said.

"Shika-kun!" a new voice said as a light blonde came a grabbed Shikamaru's arms.

"Yuki," he said.

"Oh who's this?" Yuki asked looking at Sakura.

"Sakura," she replied, "I'm kind of a new student here."

"Oh but I don't see in any of the classes," Yuki said.

Sakura laughed and then waved goodbye to everyone saying that she had to meet up with her sister.

Ino watched Shikamaru as he talked to Yuki. Of cause he was still with her. Ino knew that and the truth killed her. She loved Shikamaru Nara heck she use to have the dream of being the future Mrs. Nara but then she came in and shattered her dream and all she was ever going to be to him was his best friend.

"So teme yesterday someone said that they saw you and Sakura-chan together," Naruto said eyeing his best friend.

"So," Sasuke said, "We're friends." and then he walked off and Naruto realized what he had just said.

"Matte teme, you're friends with Sakura-chan!"

He raced after his friend and then bumped into Hinata.

"Oh hey Hinata-chan you wouldn't believe what the teme just told me," Naruto shouted.

"W-what N-Naruto-kun,' Hinata asked.

"He told me that he was friends with Sakura-chan can you believe that!" Naruto asked.

"T-that's g-good for Sa-Sakura-s-san," Hinata said.

"Yeah, yeah but I have to make sure he doesn't hurt her," Naruto said getting up and then Hinata as well.

"W-Why?" Hinata asked, "S-Sasuke-s-san w-wouldn't h-hurt h-her."

"You never know!" Naruto shouted.

"W-What is S-Sakura-san to you N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked. She had to ask. He was talking about her as if she was so important and needed to be protected from the evil of this world.

"I love her!" Naruto said, "I want to keep her, that's what she is to me!"

Hinata felt as if her world was breaking. He was in love with her. He loved her, he loved Sakura and he didn't love her or even realize that she was in love with him.

"Okay Naruto-kun," Hinata said trying not to show her pain, "Good luck."

Naruto watched her as she left and felt as if he made a huge mistake.

//Music Class//

"Okay everyone," Rin said, "I have some things to say."

No one paid attention to her and Rin was losing her temper.

"I SAID LISTEN!" Rin shouted.

Everyone looked at her and she smiled.

"Okay this is about the concert which is one month away," Rin said. "It's going to be hard but a lot of fun."

"It will be hard but if everyone tries and I mean try," Sakura said, "You could have a lot of fun."

"Music can be express through both words, sound and dance," Ayama said, "You all are going to show all three."

"So tomorrow we're talk more but for now…" Rin said, "I have to hear you sing."

"So get ready because we're choosing who are performing or the concert and don's play stupid for any of us," Ayama said, "Sakura will tell you who's next and don't make any noise."

"Okay Kiba," Sakura said.

"Hey I know," Kiba said getting up and so it started.

"So Saku-chan how are you guys going to kill this place?" one of her friends asked.

"Well Die-chan," Sakura said, "We're thinking you boys can do that. The school's on a very tight budget and we want this to be perfect for the concert."

"So you called us," the other boy said.

"Right Sasori we need you," Sakura said, "And did we mention we'll make mention of you on the day of the concert hoping to spread your name around."

"Ah fine," Sasori said.

"Yea, this place is going to see real art," Deidara said.

"Great." Sakura said and then she saw Kiba leave the room where her sister was listening to them and called the next name.

//At the end of class//

"Okay everyone you can go now," Rin said sending everyone out of the class.

"As busy as ever huh Rin," Kakashi asked.

"Just go away Hataka," Rin said.

"Rin that was a long time ago," Kakashi said.

"Well the memory is still fresh," Rin said.

"Rin…." Kakashi said.

"Don't Rin me!" she shouted, "You don't know what you did to me. You hurt and killed the only person who gave a damn about me! Obito loved me and I although I didn't feel the same, I cared for him. But you can to go and kill him!"

"Rin I was drunk and_" Kakashi said trying to explain himself.

"I don't care," Rin said, "Because you put me through hell for you and its time you leave me alone and stop trying to say that you're sorry because it's not going to help."

"…"

"I loved you," Rin said, "I wanted nothing but your happiness but you pushed me away and made a fool of me. And in the end, you were another boy and I was the fool who thought you were different."

"Rin please let me explain, that night," Kakashi said.

"I'm sorry Kakashi just please leave,"

Kakashi did what he was told but only just left the room. He leaned against the wall outside the music room and listened as Rin began to play and sing.

**If I Were a Boy Beyonce**

If I were a boy even just for a day  
I'd roll out of bed in the morning  
And throw on what I wanted  
And go drink beer with the guys

And chase after girls  
I'd kick it with who I wanted  
And I'd never get confronted for it  
'Cause they stick up for me

If I were a boy  
I think I could understand  
How it feels to love a girl  
I swear I'd be a better man

I'd listen to her  
'Cause I know how it hurts  
When you lose the one you wanted  
'Cause he's taking you for granted  
And everything you had got destroyed

If I were a boy  
I would turn off my phone  
Tell everyone it's broken  
So they'd think that I was sleeping alone

I'd put myself first  
And make the rules as I go  
'Cause I know that she'd be faithful  
Waiting for me to come home, to come home

If I were a boy  
I think I could understand  
How it feels to love a girl  
I swear I'd be a better man

I'd listen to her  
'Cause I know how it hurts  
When you lose the one you wanted  
'Cause he's taking you for granted  
And everything you had got destroyed

It's a little too late for you to come back  
Say it's just a mistake  
Think I'd forgive you like that  
If you thought I would wait for you  
You thought wrong

But you're just a boy  
You don't understand  
And you don't understand, oh  
How it feels to love a girl  
Someday you wish you were a better man

You don't listen to her  
You don't care how it hurts  
Until you lose the one you wanted  
'Cause you're taking her for granted  
And everything you had got destroyed  
But you're just a boy

Rin then broke on crying and Kakashi felt his heart clenched and a silent tear spilled from his eyes. .

"Rin, I never meant to hurt you," Kakashi said.

A/N: Yeah I finished another chapter. Seriously right now I'm, in a writing mood. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

CherryFlower05


	4. Chapter 4

What music can do!

A/n: Thanks to those who reviewed!

Disclaimer: No I don't own Naruto! =(

Summary: Sakura Haruno has moved back to Konaha with her sister, older brother and her sister's best friend. Her sister is the new music teacher and Sakura is ready to help her sis in any way she can.

Chapter 4: Writing your heart

Hinata was playing on the keyboard a very sad tune. A notebook not too far from her filled with words but none written in it but never a full sentence or song.

"How can it be this hard?" Hinata asked herself.

"Hinata?" she hears someone said, "Are you trying to write a song??"

"Ayama-san," Hinata said.

"Hey you're not stuttering!" Ayama said.

"R-Really!" Hinata said.

"Next time I'm not going to tell you when you stop," Ayama said.

Hinata blushed lightly and then took the book and handed to Ayama.

"Wow lot of words," Ayama said, "But good ones, you have to put them in the right places. Hinata did someone hurt you?"

"H-How can y-you tell t-that?" Hinata asked.

"Well what you wrote," Ayama pointed out, "Like we said before music is express in three ways, sound, words and dance. You words are saying that you're hurt. What did that baka Naruto do to you?!"

"N-Naruto-k-kun d-did d-do a-anything!" Hinata shouted.

"Yeah sure," Ayama said, "So what did he do?"

"He said that he was love with someone else," Hinata said.

"No," Ayama said, "Who did he say?"

"I shouldn't be telling you this, you're my teacher," Hinata said.

"Hinata, I'm your friend, Rin's your teacher," Ayama said, "So what did he say. Believe me keeping it to yourself isn't going to help you."

"He s-said that h-he loved S-Sakura-san." Hinata admitted.

"WHAT??????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ayama shouted, "THAT STUPID BAKKKKKKAAAAAAAAA!"

"Ayama-san?" Hinata asked.

"Hinata listen to me," Ayama said, "Naruto loves Sakura, yes but not like how you think. Naruto and Sakura are childhood friends and he acts like her big brother. He loves her but a brother sister love, trust me."

"Really?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, so feel better knowing the truth?" Ayama asked.

"Yeah," Hinata said

"Anyway I have to go," Ayama said, "Good luck with the song!"

"Thanks," Hinata said.

"So I wonder how I can start this song." Hinata asked herself, "Maybe something like….."

Hinata started to play the keyboard again and the ideas just started to flow. It was a lot easier than she thought.

"Shika," Ino said poking her best friend with her pen, "Wake up."

The said boy continued to sleep and ignoring Ino.

"DAMN IT SHIKAMARU NARA YOU BETTER WAKE UP RIGHT NOW!" Ino shouted.

Shikamaru suddenly flew up and fell off his chair and then…..back asleep.

"SHIKAMARU NARA YOU ARE SUCH A LAZY PERSON!" Ino shouted.

"Did you hear that Neji?" Tenten asked.

"Hn," Neji replied.

"Wow a social answer," Tenten told him.

Tenten was helping Neji with his archery by order of their gym teacher Gai. She watched Neji's form and found something was wrong. He was hitting the target but not the centre mark. She looked again at him and then she found the problem.

"Relax," Tenten said. She was behind Neji now. Her arm on his shoulder pulling it down a bit. Her other trying to make sure both of his arms were now leveled.

"Okay, take breathe in," Tenten told him and waited for him to do it, "And release."

The arrow was off and bull's eye!

"Whoa good job Neji!" Tenten shouted as she tackled him into a hug. They both crashed to the ground and then Tenten broke out laughing.

"Sorry, got excited," Tenten said.

"You always get to excited," Neji told her.

"Oh," Tenten said. Neji was up now, his back facing her.

"Come on," Neji said. Tenten looked up and saw his hand and broke out in a smile, "We'll get some ice-cream, my treat,"

"Yeah!" Tenten shouted, "I want chocolate!"

Neji watched as she raced off and said something, "Childish,"

//Music Class//

Everyone entered the class and took their seat.

"Hey guys," Sakura said coming towards them, "Excited."

"Nah it's in the bag," Naruto said.

"You think so huh?" Sakura asked, "Well we will see."

"Good evening class," Rin said, "Okay so here are the students that will be taking part in the concert."

"First up, Naruto Uzumaki," Ayama told them.

"Told you, in the bag," Naruto boasted.

"Naruto all I have to say is that you found something that was good for your mouth," Rin said, "Singing isn't as annoying as listening to talk especially if it's about ramen."

"Hey ramen is very healthy and delicious!" Naruto shouted.

"Okay, okay," Rin said, "Next we had Hinata Hyuuga."

"M-Me?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah way a go Hinata-chan!" Naruto shouted as he hugged the girl making her turn red.

"Is Naruto-kun hugging me?" she asked herself.

"Hay Uzumaki keep your hands off my cousin!" Neji shouted as he pushed Naruto off Hinata making him crash on the ground.

"Okay be quiet," Rin said, "Hinata yes you are in the concert, you have a great voice and you need to show it to the world."

"Thank you," Hinata said.

"Next we have Neji Hyuuga," Rin said, "I was very shock to say the least that you can sing as well as you could. I hope that you show everyone how talented you are on the night of the concert."

Neji nodded at Rin and she continued.

"Okay next Tenten," Rin said, "I'm was very happy with you and your voice and I'm glad that there's a girl inside of you,"

"Thanks I think," Tenten replied.

"Okay Shikamaru Nara," Rin said and then found the said boy asleep.

"NARA!" Rin shouted and he woke up, "Good, now listen. Over the fact that your lazy and like to spend your time sleeping you can sing with a bit of effort and one thing…IF YOU FALL ASLEEP ON THE DAY OF THE CONCERT I PROMISE I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND YOU WILL NEVER WANT TO SLEEP AGAIN AFTER I'M DONE WITH YOU!"

"O-Okay," he answered.

"Good next Ino Yamanaka," Rin said.

"Cool!" Ino said, "But I knew I was in already."

"Ino okay," Rin said, "You have a great voice but it could be so much better if you left the sad songs out of the picture. You are a happy person and your songs should reflect on that okay. So for the concert a nice happy song okay."

"Okay," Ino said.

"Okay now Sasuke Uchiha," Rin said, "What do I have to say about you."

"Hn," Sasuke said.

"Well you start by saying he has talent," Sakura said.

"Yeah that's one thing," Rin said, "You have a very rare talent and that's really good but…you need find yourself before you continue on everything that you're doing. Sasuke you are trying to be better than someone and it's not working out for you."

"How?" Sasuke asked.

"Rin don't stop right there," Sakura said getting up, "If you want to tell him things like that__"

"Sakura really," Rin said, "He should know."

"Well tell him so that only him will be able to know it," Sakura said, "We all have faults but why tell them to the world. What's up with you? You're way to out of it these days."

"Well you may be my sister but that doesn't mean I have to tell you everything about me life," Rin snapped.

"I'm not telling you to say your whole life story!" Sakura shot back, "All I'm saying is that you didn't need to say that!"

"Well you know what__" Rin said but Ayama came and placed her hand on Rin's shoulder.

"Enough Rin you're being foolish," Ayama told her.

Rin looked at her best friend and the chocked out, "Class dismissed," and ran.

"Rin!" Sakura shouted.

"Sak don't worry I'll deal with her k," Ayama said as she followed after her best friend.

Sakura stood there while everyone left the class and then ran outside to catch up with Sasuke.

"Sasuke," she called when she saw him, "Gomen."

"For what?" Sasuke asked.

"My sister, she should've said that," Sakura said, "That was your business."

"The thing is that it's true Sakura," Sasuke told her leading against a locker.

"No Sasuke, you are who you are," Sakura said, "And if you haven't found yourself yet, there's nothing wrong with that."

"Funny you're sounding like the dope now," Sasuke remarked.

"Well he has an effect on you," Sakura said, "I guess what I'm saying Sasuke, you were there for me and I want to be there for you because that was friends do and we're friends right?"

"Ah," Sasuke said.

"So anytime you need someone to talk to or just to listen, I'm your girl," Sakura said. She began to walk off when she heard Sasuke said, "Sakura…thank you."

"So how is she?" Kai asked Ayama said.

"Bad, he really has an effect on her," Ayama said.

"Hey Ayama look who we found!" Deidara shouted as he walked in.

"Really Deidara this isn't the time," Ayama said.

"You changed a lot Ayama," she heard the husky male voice said.

She turned around and onyx clashed with onyx.

"Itachi….."

A/N: Finally I finished this chapter. Hope you liked it! Oh and a very happy birthday to Sasuke-kun! =D

CherryFlower05


	5. Chapter 5

What music can do!

A/n: Thanks to those who reviewed!

Disclaimer: No I don't own Naruto! =(

Summary: Sakura Haruno has moved back to Konaha with her sister, older brother and her sister's best friend. Her sister is the new music teacher and Sakura is ready to help her sis in any way she can

Chapter 5: Trying to fix the past

"Damn it!" Rin cursed, "I'm an idiot!"

She slammed her hand on the table and blood spilled from in-between her knuckles. She looked at her hands and saw the blood. She became scared as the thought that she was hurting herself entered her mind.

She ran out of the room and slammed into something and she was out. Kakashi looked at her in his arms. He had heard when she and Sakura were arguing. He was fed up of all her running. It was time someone knew the story, not even her best friend knew the entire thing and that scared him. She didn't trust her best friend enough to tell her about her past with him. Ayama only knew as much as she did because she was smart and knew Rin enough to read her easily.

He saw the blood spilling on the ground and his heart sped up. She was hurting herself over him.

Kakashi fixed Rin in his arms and when to the nurse office and thanked Kami that school was over for about two hours now.

//Back with Ayama//

"Itachi…" Ayama said. She walked off the stage and smiled. She rushed up to the said man and hugged him, "You're back!"

Itachi looked at her and Ayama smiled, he hadn't changed at all. His boyish features had matured over the years she hasn't seen him. She looked up at him and placed her hand on his cheeks.

He leaned closer to her, their noses touching so close to kissing when.

"Well hate to break this lovers' moment but what about Rin?" Deidara asked.

"Deidara I promise I'm going to rip your hand off and feed it to the dogs if you don't shut it!" Ayama said.

'When did you come back?" Ayama asked.

"Just now," Itachi told her.

"Oh how sweet," Ayama remarked, "You came to see me first! Wait how did you know I was here?"

"Sasori and Deidara," Itachi replied.

"Oh I don't care," Ayama said, "I'm just so happy that you're back."

"Want something to eat?" Itachi asked.

"Don't have to go home and unpack and all that kind of thing?" Ayama asked.

"Well you said that you wanted to meet my parents so why not now?" Itachi told her.

"Okay, let's stop at my place first if it's no trouble," Ayama said, "I have to change and clean up."

"Hn," Itachi said.

"Great now I'm certain that you haven't changed," Ayama remarked.

Ayama grabbed his hand and walked out of the music room.

"Hey Ayama what about__" Deidara asked but his best friend cut him off.

"Forget it she's in her dream world," Sasori told him, "We'll find her."

"Hey isn't that Ayama?" Sakura asked. She had just spent the last few hours talking to Sasuke. She found him a good person to talk to and found herself being very comfortable around him.

"Hn that's my brother," Sasuke remarked.

"You have a brother?" Sakura asked.

"Come on." Sasuke said pulling her by her hand.

Sakura felt her cheeks but of cause it was impossible that she already liked Sasuke. She only met him a while ago.

"Oh look its Sakura," Ayama said pointing out the red faced pink haired girl who was pulled by Sasuke.

"Ah and my foolish little brother," Itachi said.

"Wait Sasuke is the brother who you always make fun of!" Ayama shouted.

"Hn," Itachi replied.

"Hey Ayama," Sakura greeted.

"Hey Sak," Ayama replied.

"Who's this?" Sakura asked looking at Itachi.

"This is Itachi," Ayama said but before she could finish Itachi cut in.

"I'm her boyfriend,"

"You have a boyfriend?" Sakura asked in shock, "Why didn't I know?"

"We had to keep it quiet because it was one of those long distance relationships," Ayama explained, "But now he back from school and we're___"

"Sakura! Ayama!" Kai shouted, "What happened to finding Rin?!"

"Rin?!" both girl shouted at the same time, "I forgot!"

"Wait? You forgot!" both girls faced each other.

"You were supposed to look for her!" Sakura shouted.

"What about you? She's is your sister," Ayama replied.

"She's your best friend!" Sakura shouted back.

"Yeah you two love birds knock it off!" Kai shouted.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL US???!!!!!" both girls shouted.

"Um," Kai said. At the moment he was very close to being killed.

Kai's face suddenly met the ground as Sakura and Ayama asked him, "Do we look like those type of girls to do!"

"Gomen," Kai breathed out.

"Sakura-kun," Kakashi said as he walked over to him, "Rin is in the nurse office."

"What?" Sakura asked turning around, "What did she do?"

"Sorry Itachi I guess I wouldn't be able to meet your family," Ayama said, "I have a best friend to take care of."

"Hn," Itachi said, "Go."

"Thanks," Ayama said as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Sis stay here," Kai said, "Maybe Sasuke or Itachi can give you a rid_"

"No I want to see what's wrong with Rin," Sakura said.

"No you don't know anything about it," Kai said, "Just go home."

Sakura looked at her brother and shot him an angry look, "I'm not 12 anymore."

She then took off with Kakashi following her but no one but Itachi noticed that bit.

"Well nice job Kai-baka," Ayama said.

Kai said nothing but headed to the nurse office.

"Itachi I shouldn't ask but__" Ayama said.

"Kakashi is watching her don't worry," Itachi told her.

Ayama smiled and then ran off.

Sakura walked stamping her feet against the ground. She was furious.

"Sakura-kun you shouldn't do that you know," Kakashi said.

"I do a lot of things that I shouldn't do Kaka-sensei," Sakura said.

"Sakura I know you feel as if you had the right to know what is wrong with Rin but__" Kakashi said.

"But what?" Sakura asked, "Is it so bad that I'm too young to understand?"

"No you should understand," Kakashi remarked, "You're a smart 17 year old young lady,"

"Them tell me," Sakura said, "And asking you to please to tell me."

"Then I'm sorry," Kakashi said.

Flashback:

Rin, Kakashi were old high school friends. They along with another good friend name Obito had form a band and use to fool around and play like at the school dances or even in that small café that paid good for entertainment.

It was no secret that Rin liked Kakashi but then who didn't. But she really cared about him and knew him. She loved him for he was but he never returned her feelings. Until now.

"Rin…" Kakashi said.

"Hmm," Rin said looking up, "Hey Kaka-kun,"

"Hn," he replied.

"What is it?" Rin asked.

"Let's go on a date?" Kakashi said okay maybe ordered. He wasn't taking no for an answer but of cause he had to worry about, Rin would never say no to him.

And then it all started.

After a year of dating, Kakashi and Rin were very close. They wrote songs together and Rin was the only one who made him laugh. She was the one he would need for the rest of his life, Kakashi knew that but someone didn't like them being together.

So one day, Kakashi received a note that said if he didn't leave Rin, she would be in a lot of trouble. He didn't know who it was and at first he didn't listen but then Rin was attacked a few times and then and there he knew the note wasn't a joke.

Kakashi knew what he had to do; he had to leave her to protect her. But when he did it, he never meant for it to come out as it did. He ended up embarrassing Rin and even hurting her even more.

"I knew you could never love me!" Rin shouted, "I knew that I expected that but I never stop loving you! So I don't see why you had to tell the world what I already knew! You're still a cold asshole!"

After that day he never saw her again and he regretted everything.

The next time they crossed path was by mistake. It was through one of their ex-band mates Obito who was always in love with Rin and was now going to marry her.

When Kakashi heard that, his anger got the better of him but then hearing that Rin was happy made a little happier. Obito insisted they had a small drink at the bar and that was another regret Kakashi made.

After hours of drinking, both men dragged themselves out of the bar, Kakashi driving. Obito knocked out in the other seat and because of their current state, Kakashi crash the car.

He woke up in the hospital and saw Rin. She looked furious and then he felt a hand across his face and a wet liquid falling onto his face.

"You always love to see me suffer don't you?" Rin asked, "I hate you!"

After the crash, Kakashi was dragged out and taken to the hospital but Obito's body was never found. It was like he was never in the car in the first place.

End Flashback:

Kakashi felt someone hug him and said, "Its okay Kaka-sensei."

"I shouldn't take your pity," Kakashi said.

"Then you have my thanks," Sakura said, "Rin never knew about that note did she?"

"No I never told her," Kakashi replied.

"Thank you Kakashi," Sakura said, "You saved my sister life and don't worry everything will work out, I can see that you still love her, that you really loved her."

Kakashi looked at her in shock and then smiled, "Ah,"

A/N: Okay end of chapter for now. It wasn't as long as I would like but yeah that happens.

Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

CherryFlower05


	6. Chapter 6

What music can do!

A/n: Thanks to those who reviewed!

Disclaimer: No I don't own Naruto! =(

Summary: Sakura Haruno has moved back to Konaha with her sister, older brother and her sister's best friend. Her sister is the new music teacher and Sakura is ready to help her sis in any way she can.

Chapter 6: Writing and playing.

Sakura walked along the streets feeling like the weight of the world was on her. She shook her hair as she looked up at the sky. A picture appeared in her mind and she saw Sasuke looking at her.

She blushed as she felt her heart raced. Ever since they were working in his song together they were becoming very good friends and Sakura was feeling that she was falling for him.

Flashback:

"Sakura," Sasuke said making the said girl turn around.

"Oh hi Sasuke," Sakura said smiling.

"Hn," Sasuke said.

"What do you need?" she asked while picking up her guitar.

"Your help," he mumbled.

"Nani?" Sakura asked, "I can't hear you."

"Your help," he repeated.

"Really okay!" Sakura said smiling even more brightly now, "So what do you need help with."

"A song," he replied.

End Flashback:

That was the first time he asked her for her help. She remembered how happy she was to help him. She saw talent in him and wanted him to share it with the world.

"Sasuke…kun…." Sakura said and then covered her mouth. She was well aware she didn't know Sasuke enough to add kun to his name but it felt so right as the name rolled off her tongue.

"Ah stupid song," she heard someone say and then she saw Sasuke in the park.

"Sasuke!" she shouted getting the boy's attention. He looked up and saw her.

She walked over to him and smiled.

"Hello,"

"Hn,"

"We really have to work on your greeting after," Sakura told him, "Can I join you?"

"Ah," he replied.

She saw the notebook in his hands and his face twisted in frustration.

"Ah Sasuke still working on that song I see," Sakura said.

"Ah," Sasuke said, "But I can't seem to get anywhere with it."

"Oh Sasuke remember what I told you," Sakura said getting up, "Write what you feel."

"How?" Sasuke asked.

"Easy like this," Sakura said grabbing the pen from his hand and singing lightly to herself.

Sasuke watched her as she wrote and read over what he had done do far. He would never admit it yet but he liked spending time together with Sakura. She was different and not one of his fans.

"This is really good," Sakura said, "You should finish it, NOW."

She handed him the book and waited for him to write.

She got fed up of waiting on him and looked up at the sky and then once again Sasuke came to her mind.

"Sakura," Sasuke said.

"Yeah," Sakura asked.

"The pen," he said and Sakura blushed. She had given him his book but not his pen.

"Gomen," she said laughing.

He grunted and then wrote stopping once or twice to think. Sakura looked at him and smiled. He looked so peaceful. What he was writing was something very important to him and he gave 110% of his effort so that it came out perfect.

She leaned on her hand and had her elbow in her knee.

"Sasuke, why would you want to write such a sad song?" Sakura asked, "Does _he_," she paused for a moment. She couldn't believe that someone was capable of doing his especially to his own blood, "Hurt you so much?"

"Hn," Sasuke replied.

"I'm glad that you're writing it out," Sakura said, "But the next step is to make him hear it."

She had just read over his song and felt the emotion in the into it. She made her want to break down into tears for him.

"Don't pity me," Sasuke said.

Sakura looked at him and then smiled.

"I don't, I admire you," Sakura said, "I could never do what you do every day."

Sasuke looked at her. So different, so kind. She admired him, not for his looks or how rich he was or any of those things his stupid fan girls like -or 'love' as they put it- about him. She admired him for his strength to face every day without breaking down. He never realized that it was something great he was doing until now.

Sakura was feeling the blush rushing up her cheeks. His eyes making her want to melt. Melt right into his arms.

"Sasuke it's late," Sakura said.

"Hai," Sasuke said.

He got up and then turned to help her.

"Such a gentleman," Sakura said smiling.

Sasuke grunted making Sakura burst out laughing.

He walked her home and she chatted all along the way. She now understood what her sister was talking about. She was right as much as she hated it. His song proved it. He lived a life of hardships but not like everyone else, he lived a life where he was ignored by his own father. And was worse, she now understood the dark looks and uneasy aura that was around the two brothers when she first met Itachi. Sakura was smart enough to put two and two together and figure out that Sasuke's father always put Itachi before Sasuke. He admired Itachi and acted as if Sasuke wasn't there. She hated it; her father was never like that. He was loving and caring just like a father should be.

They reached her house and she waved goodbye.

"Keep trying Sasuke," Sakura said to herself.

"Wait!" Sakura heard her sister shout as she saw Rin race out of the house. Her face was still a bit pale but she had most of her color back in to her cheeks, "Uchiha."

Sasuke turned around on hearing his teacher calling him. He was taught manners.

"Sasuke, I wanted to tell you something," Rin said, "I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry."

Sakura's mouth dropped, Rin was fixing her mistake.

"I'm sorry for what I said before," Rin continued, "I had a bad day and I was taking it out on you. You do have talent and I hope to see more of you in the late future."

"Hn," Sasuke said, "Thank you."

Rin placed her hand on her chest and acted as if a huge load was taken off her.

"No thank you," Rin said.

Sakura laughed and then headed inside. This day was just filled with surprises.

A/N: Whoa finished! More SasuSaku moments coming up. Just review and read on!

CherryFlower05


	7. Chapter 7

What music can do!

A/n: Thanks to those who reviewed!

Disclaimer: No I don't own Naruto! =(

Summary: Sakura Haruno has moved back to Konaha with her sister, older brother and her sister's best friend. Her sister is the new music teacher and Sakura is ready to help her sis in any way she can.

Chapter 7: A small problem

Rin walked around her room and she was sure by now there was a hole below her. Out of all the stupid things Tsunade had to do.

"Tsunade what do you want us to do?" Rin asked aloud.

//The Next Day//

Sakura was trying to find her sister since this was the first time she was back in school after the small accident. She saw a lot of other people like:

Hinata: Who was really busy writing a song for the concert and asked Sakura if she would give a copy to Ayama.

Tenten and Neji: Sakura noticed that they were always together. Like a couple they just needed a little push. She waved at him and received another from Tenten and a nod from Neji.

Naruto: Who was looking for Hinata.

Ino: Who was talking to Shikamaru until his girlfriend showed up and she left, looking very sad. Sakura made a mental note to see what Shikamaru really felt about Ino.

Sasuke: Who greeted her before she could. She soon found herself blushing at everything he said and ever the looks he gave her.

And then she found Rin.

"Nee-chan!" Sakura shouted.

"Sakura? What's the problem?" Rin asked facing her little sister.

"Hey what's wrong?" Sakura asked, "You look as if you have the world of worries."

"I really don't know how to explain it but that pretty much describes it," Rin said, "A world of worries."

"What is it?" Sakura asked.

"Problems that will destroy the concert," Rin said. Before she could explain, the bell rang and Rin said she would explain in class.

"What's going on?" Sakura asked herself.

//In Music Class//

Rin walked in and then shouted to get everyone's attention.

"We have a problem!" Rin shouted.

"What is it Rin-chan!" Naruto shouted.

"Naruto shut it please!" Rin shouted.

"Sis what is it?" Sakura asked.

"We have to cancel the concert," Rin said and then counted in her mind…..5……4…..3….2……1…..0

"NANI!!!!!" Shouted the entire class.

"Gomen, but the money in the school is far to low and we need for more important things," Rin said.

"But Rin-sensei what happened to the money?" Tenten asked.

"Ask Tsunade," Rin said darkly.

"I bet she spent the money on stupid sake!" Naruto shouted.

"Wow the boy knows her so well," Rin thought.

"What if we make up the money?" Hinata said, "It is for a good cause. We can do things like little sales or even put on a small concert."

"That's a great Hinata-chan!" Naruto shouted hugging the said girl.

"That doesn't mean that Tsunade will agree with it," Rin said.

"Well I'll go and ask her," Sakura said.

"You sit down," Rin said, "I'll go. I have bone to pick with her."

//Five minutes later//

"She agrees," Rin said, "But she doesn't think a concert is the best idea, she threw around some other ideas like a car wash or a bake sale."

"I know half of us can't bake so I say the car wash," Ino said.

"I'm okay with that," Tenten and Sakura said.

"Me to," Hinata said.

"What about you boys?" Tenten asked.

She got grunts from Sasuke and Neji and a 'Believe it' from Naruto and 'That's too troublesome but whatever' from Shikamaru.

"So it's decided, a car wash this weekend," Rin said, "Ayama, Kai you two are helping as well and where do you think you two are going Sasori, Deidara, you want to make art, you better work for it,"

"Man I didn't agree to this un," Deidara said.

Rin ended class early so everyone could get ready to start working on spreading the news on their car wash. During the class, Rin gave everyone a certain job. Sakura and Sasuke had to create the design for the flyer they would be using and then Naruto and Hinata had to take it to the office to be copied. Tenten and Neji and to created signs for the day of the car wash to tell other people what was going on and to encourage more people to come. As for Ino and Shikamaru, they had to share out the flyers tomorrow after Hinata and Naruto made the copies.

"Matchmaking are we?" Ayama asked her best friend.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Rin said. And then smiled.

//The Day of the Car Wash//

"Wow news spread fast," Sakura said looking at all the cars that were lined up to be washed.

"Okay two people per car, same teams as last time," Rin said.

She left and everyone when with their teammate.

"Hey Hinata-chan isn't great that we're working together again?" Naruto asked.

'Hai Naruto-kun," Hinata said.

"And you know it was because you said we could do things like these that the concert is going to be saved," Naruto said. He paused for a moment and picked up the hose, "And well I think that's really cool."

"Thank you Naruto-kun," Hinata said, 'Now let's to work!"

"Aren't they just cute?" Sakura asked Sasuke.

"Hn…just get to work," Sasuke told her throwing a wash rag at her.

"Spoil sport," Sakura said as she teased him.

"Shika, is that Yuki?" Ino asked seeing the blonde girl coming in their direction.

"Shika-kun!" Yuki shouted.

"Why is she here?" Ino asked herself, "I really can stand her, she's just one of those girl,"

One Of Those Girls

La la la, la la la la

Ino threw the rag on the ground as she watched Yuki kiss her Shika-kun.

I know your kind of girl  
You only care about one thing  
Who you've seen, or where you've been  
Who's got money

She took the hose and started to rise down the first car. She then looked at Yuki as she continued to sing to herself.

I see that look in your eyes  
It tells a million lies  
But deep inside, I know why  
You're talking to him

I know what you're all about  
I really hope he figures it out

She dropped the rag into the bucket of water, the suds flying up.

_[Chorus]_  
She's one of those girls  
They're nothing but trouble  
Just one look and now you're seeing double  
Before you know it she'll be gone  
Off to the next one  
She's so good that you won't see it comin  
She'll take you for a ride and you'll be left with nothing  
You'll be broke and she'll be gone  
Off to the next one

Oh oh oh  
Off to the next one  
Oh oh yeah yeah oh oh

She moved to add more pressure to the water. What happened after that was not her doing.

She's gonna be the end of you  
At least that's what they say  
It's been a while  
You're in denial  
And now it's too late  
The way she looks makes you hide  
All the warning signs  
Cus her blond hair, her blue eyes  
Makes you wanna die

The hose flew up in the air and turned right in Yuki's face.

I know what she's all about  
I really hope you figure it out

_[Chorus]_

You know it's a game, you know it's a game  
She keeps playing around with your head, playing around with your head  
She's so insane, so insane  
She's the one to blame, she's the one to blame

_[Chorus]_

Oh oh oh  
Off to the next one  
Oh oh yeah yeah  
Off to the next one

Ino mouth dropped and then she broke out in a smile. The dripping wet Yuki pleased her even it was by mistake.

"Hey Water FIGHT!" Naruto shouted on seeing Yuki get the full pressure of the hose and then soaked to the bone.

He threw the bucket he had with Hinata and aimed for Sasuke who ducked and the water ended up on Sakura.

The bucket fell to the ground and Naruto started to get scared. Sakura had a hose in her hands and was soaked to the bone.

"NARUTO YOU BAKA!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura shouted as she turned the hose to full power and aimed for Naruto who pushed Sasuke in his path.

"Gomen Sasuke," Sakura said holding in her laughter.

Sakura then got a rag flying her way and she ducked and it hit Neji.

"What the HELL Uchiha!" Neji shouted.

"Hey looks like Neji upset that his hair got wet," Naruto said jokingly which was a mistake.

"Naruto, although this is childish, I really don't care," Neji said and Naruto got soaked down by the hose that Neji had in his hands.

"Right now Neji be a bad boy!!" Tenten told her best friend.

Tenten was about to throw a rag at Ino when she felt something wet make contact with her back. She turned to see Hinata with the hose in her hand.

"Hinata who wouldn't," Tenten said.

"There's a lot of think you have to learn about me Tenten-san," Hinata said before soaking down Tenten.

Neji's eyes widen when he saw the behavior Hinata was displaying but decided he would let it past since they were having fun.

"How troublesome," Shikamaru said as he listened to his girlfriend complain that she was cold and wet. She kept on talking about how stupid his friends were for playing a stupid water fight and then she said the worse thing.

"And that Ino-bitch, she soaked me and I'm sure that she did it because she wanted to,"

That was it. "Listen here Yuki," Shikamaru said, "I may complain about things being troublesome and all that crap but you don't insult my FRIENDS especially not MY BEST FRIEND. Ino is a great and beautiful person and is always there for me!"

"Well if she's so great why don't you date her?!" Yuki shouted, "Because we're__"

"Yeah we're over," Shikamaru said, "You can go now,"

Yuki left furious cursing Shikamaru along the way. Shikamaru said something how this being so troublesome and then got soaked by Ino.

"Need to join in Shika!" Ino shouted.

She was just happy that Yuki was gone. She would have been even happier if she had just seen and heard what had just happened between Shikamaru and his ex-girlfriend.

Sakura was on the ground taking cover from Hinata behind the cars they were washing. She looked up and said.

"Sasuke!"

"Hn," Sasuke greeted back.

"Never expected the day to go like this huh?" Sakura asked.

"Never," Sasuke said.

"Hey you're hair isn't spiked up anymore," Sakura said noticing that the spikes were no longer there.

"Yeah but only when it's wet," Sasuke told her.

"You look cute like that," Sakura said, "Don't let you fan girls see you, they will increase by the thousands,"

"Don't say things like that," Sasuke said. He looked as if he was scared.

"Got to make it a note to self," Sakura said, "Never give Hinata a hose during a water fight,"

"Hn…I agree," Sasuke said.

"It's always the quiet ones you have to look out for," Sakura said before laughing.

Sakura was about to look up from the car when she heard Tsunade's voice.

"Crap," Sakura cursed.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" Tsunade shouted.

"A water fight what else," Naruto said grinning.

"You stupid baka you don't tell her that," everyone thought except Hinata.

"Oh really," Tsunade said but Rin showed up and saved them.

"Wow great job you guys," Rin said looking at all the clean cars, "Now all you have to do it dry them but dry yourself first before you do that,"

"Yeah sure Rin," Sakura said.

After drying all the cars and getting the money for doing the job, the gang luckily got enough money for the concert. Rin had to stay back and talked with Tsunade about the concert and Sasuke asked Sakura if she wanted a ride home.

"Really thanks again," Sakura said, "You saved me from waiting a deadly hour before I got get home."

"Hn whatever, that's what friends do," Sasuke said.

"Yeah," Sakura said, "Well this is me."

His car came to a stop and Sakura smiled, "Well see you in school."

"Hai," Sasuke said.

"Sakura," Sasuke called out.

The said girl turned around, "Yea."

"Doyouthinkicouldgetyournumber?" he asked.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"Do you think I could get your number," Sasuke repeated.

"Sure," Sakura said.

He handed her his phone and she passed hers, "Only fair right."

"Hai," he replied.

After they were finished, they handed back their phones and Sakura said goodbye. It was around eight that night when Sakura got a message from Sasuke.

_Sweet dreams Sakura_

And she blushed deep red that would put roses to shame.

_Same to you Sasuke….kun_

A/N: Ha now that's a sweet way of ending a chapter. I'm really into staying up late and finishing these stories of mine. REVIEW

CherryFlower05


	8. Chapter 8

What music can do!

A/n: Thanks to those who reviewed!

Disclaimer: No I don't own Naruto! =(

Summary: Sakura Haruno has moved back to Konoha with her sister, older brother and her sister's best friend. Her sister is the new music teacher and Sakura is ready to help her sis in any way she can.

Chapter 8: Plans

Sakura woke up early that day, which was Saturday and waited downstairs for Ayama to come down.

"You're sure about this?" Ayama asked her.

"Yep I want to," Sakura said.

"Alright but Itachi tells me that his father's isn't the easiest person to true," Ayama said.

"And I'll put it in my book of achievements when I do get him to agree with this," Sakura said, "It needs to be done or else it will be to late,"

"Fine, we just have to wait on Itachi," Ayama said.

The said man appeared at their doors and Ayama ran outside to greet her boyfriend, Sakura followed a bit behind letting them have their small moment.

"So," she asked, "What is the plan?"

"Well after walking onto his office my father wasn't happy however," Itachi said. He stopped to smirk, "He admired your out burst or whatever it was you told him so you have to meet him later once the meeting in over,"

Sakura's face lit up and she jumped Itachi screaming her thanks, "Thank you Itachi!" Ayama turned beet red when she saw this and then next thing you saw was a very angry Ayama running after Sakura.

"Okay, sorry, sorry, I forget he's all yours," Sakura said, "I'm not into him,"

"Hn, that's right she's into my foolish brother," Itachi said.

"What???!!!" Sakura screamed. Her face was beet now and she was ready to kill Itachi when a message came.

From: ArT*iS*BaNg*

To: $*Pink4Music*$

Subject: The Stage is done!

Yo Saku-chan the stage is done so get over with Rin or Ayama or something. U so ve to c all of this!

However we can't do the first plan T.T

However we came up with a better one! =D

Better get over to the school now oh and Sasori says 2 bring some songs or something.

C u

Sakura shook her head at him and told Ayama what's going on.

"Okay see you later Itachi!" Ayama said as she ran to meet up with Sakura.

"I wonder what Sakura told my father to get him to agree with her?" Itachi asked himself.

Ayama and Sakura were almost to the school when they started to talk about their plan.

"Oh I still can't believe that he found him," Ayama said.

"This is going to be perfect," Sakura, "Right after the concert, we head to over plan for the party,"

"So what's going no with you and Sasuke?" Ayama asked.

"What why is everyone saying that there's something going on with me and Sasuke-kun?!" Sakura said.

"Sasuke-kun huh?" Ayama said looking at her.

"Stop looking at me like that," Sakura said.

"Okay let's talk about him," Ayama said, "Besides his brother, he has the biggest fan club, he's good looking, smart__"

"Continue that and Itachi is going to wonder who you really like," Sakura said.

"Sakura!" Ayama shouted, "I love Itachi okay! So don't go telling me about me liking Sasuke, That's you,"

"I'm not listening," Sakura said covering her ears. Ayama continued her rant when she saw the said boy of their topic coming their way.

"Oh hi Sasuke," Ayama said.

"I'm not falling for that Ayama," Sakura said. Her eyes remained closed until she heard his voice.

"Sakura, Ayama," Sasuke greeted.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura said. Her face had a slight blush on it as he looked at her.

'Well I'll leave you two kids alone," Ayama said and she left leaving a trail of dust behind her.

"Hi," Sakura said.

"Hn," Sasuke replied.

"Still working on the greeting I see," Sakura said.

He laughed softly at her and she glared. Sasuke looked at her as they walked. Sakura blushed even more as he did that; his dark pools made her feel like she was drowning.

"Oh look!" Sakura shouted breaking away from his stare while she could stand. She was already feeling faint. She walked towards a flyer that was spreading the news about their concert. It was brightly colored it was bond to catch people's attention.

"I can imagine the fan girls," Sakura said looking at Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at her for one moment and an evil smirk appeared on his face. "I was joking, I was just joking," Sakura said as she backed away from the younger Uchiha and then broke out into a run when he chased after her.

Sakura was soon trapped in-between a tree and Sasuke. Both his arms were on either side of her trapping her in his cage.

"Sa-ku-ra," Sasuke teased.

"Don't talk like that," Sakura said. Her voice was uneven from her feeling faint all over again.

"Sa-ku-ra," Sasuke called again.

"What?" she asked almost dropping to the ground when she saw how close they were.

His hot breathe was right by her ears and he said something that made her smile. She looked at him and smiled.

"Lucky for you I feel the same," Sakura replied, "I like you to Sasuke-kun,"

Sasuke smiled, yes smiled don't look at me like that. HE WAS SMILING! He leaned closer to her if that was possible so close to taste her when.

Her phone rang out.

Sakura laughed slightly and took out her phone, "This is important I'm sorry."

As she opened her phone and read the message, she saw that she was right. It was time for her to meet Sasuke's father.

"I'm sorry I have to go Sasuke-kun," Sakura said, "I'll see you in school,"

After she left Sasuke felt like to go and beat his head against a tree.

Damn he was so close!

//With Sakura//

"Uchiha-san thank you so much," Sakura said, "I'm really glad that you found him,"

"Well now you have to do your part young lady," Fugaku said.

"Yes don't worry," Sakura said, "Your wife will love it and will get them for you,"

Sakura moved to get up and leave when she remembered something, "Oh before I forget, here, this is our school concert flyer. Your son is taking part in it and I'm sure that it would be nice to have the entire family supporting him as he sang, he's very talented,"

Fugaku said nothing and did nothing to go and read the flyer on his desk. His door closed and Sakura was gone.

A/N: I know hate me all you want for not letting them kiss. So what's Sakura up to with Fugaku and what deal did they make? REVIEW and maybe I'll tell you!

CherryFlower05


	9. Chapter 9

What music can do!

A/n: Thanks to those who reviewed!

Disclaimer: No I don't own Naruto! =(

Summary: Sakura Haruno has moved back to Konaha with her sister, older brother and her sister's best friend. Her sister is the new music teacher and Sakura is ready to help her sis in any way she can.

Chapter 9: A girls' night

Sakura was now waiting on the girls to come over. They were having a girls' night out. She was at the moment wanted to beat her head against a wall because her friends were very late. Heck she was able to make dinner, eat it, write a song and take a NAP which she just woke up from furious to find that her friends weren't here as yet.

They had planned it as a break away from the school and music.

The doorbell rang and when she opened it, it was her friends.

"Finally!" Sakura shouted.

"Don't blame us," Tenten said, "Ino took a WHOLE HOUR to get ready after we arrived,"

"Hey!" Ino shouted.

"It's true," Tenten said.

"Whatever, put your stuff down and let's look at your material," Sakura said.

"Okay," all the girls replied.

After looking over their materials, Sakura smiled.

"See was that so hard?" she asked.

"Not really," Tenten said, "It was really easy once you had the idea,"

"Good," Sakura said.

"So Hinata, who was that song for?" Rin asked. She was sitting listening to her students feeling proud at their talents.

"W-What song?" Hinata asked.

"We can tell you," Sakura, Ino and Tenten said, "It was for,"

"Na," Ino said.

"Ru," Sakura said.

To," Tenten ended.

"Nani, no!" Hinata shouted turning red.

"Yeah right," all the girls said.

"J-just don't tell him," Hinata begged.

"We wouldn't," the girls said.

"So let's learn a little but more about each other," Sakura said.

"Like what?" Ino asked.

"Like the fact that our Tennie had been having eyes for a certain Neji Hyuuga," Sakura said and all the girls started to laugh while Tenten turned red.

"Hey!" she shouted.

"What, Tennie don't lie to me," Sakura said, "You are in love with him,"

"No, he's just my friend," Tenten said.

"Really then why do you come over by us every week," Hinata said. She was certainly not feeling shy anymore.

"Hinata!" Tenten shouted.

"Whoa what do they do Hina?" Ino asked ignoring Tenten.

"I'm not sure but I do know that the chain around her neck is from Neji-nii-san," Hinata said.

"Oh really?" Ino asked.

"And she never takes it off," Sakura said, "Now I know why,"

"Stop it," Tenten said, "Really I can't tell him that,"

"Oh you do like him," Sakura asked.

"…"

"So why don't you tell him?" Hinata asked.

"I'm scared," Tenten said, "He's my best friend and it will be well weird,"

"Oh Tennie," Sakura said.

"Neji-nii-san really likes you," Hinata said.

"Yeah we all know that," Ino said, "He's respects you and admires you,"

"No, we're just friends," Tenten said.

Tenten got up tried of this conversation and walked out to the balcony. She felt the night wind as she her fingers found the chain that Neji had given her for her birthday. It was kunai with her name craved in the back.

She then started to think about him but them when it hit what she was doing, she shouted in despair.

"Hey Tennie," Sakura said as she over to her friend.

"Hey," Tenten replied.

"You know," Sakura said, "I don't blame you for being scared of telling Neji but sometimes in love you just have take a risk and just believe that your love is so strong that nothing can stop,"

"No matter what no body else said?" Tenten asked

"No matter what they say," Sakura said, "They don't know love and their just jealous. Think about it,"

Tenten closed her eyes and then smiled. "If you just believe huh?" she asked.

She then ran back in the room smiling wildly and said, "Girls I need your help!"

And they all just smiled.

"Okay we're going to have to give Sasori and Deidara your new song," Sakura said.

"And now the outfit," Ino said, "We said that we're going with a pink halter top but let's put the hair down or in a half pony tail,"

"Half pony tail," Tenten said.

"As for the makeup," Hinata said as Tenten watched her in horror, "MAKEUP!"

"YES!" all the girls shouted.

"As I was saying," Hinata said, "we'll keep it simple with a light eyes shadow maybe brown with eye liner. Plus if you would let us, to color your lip. A nice light red,"

"Oh boy," Tenten said.

"We still have to think what to put with the top," Sakura said.

"Well I think we should go with jeans but fitted," Ino said, "We don't want to take her away from her Tennieness,"

Tenten got up and walked over to a wall and when Ino asked when she was doing she replied, "I'm trying to make sure my brain is working because I have no idea how all of this happened!"

Ino then saw Sakura's phone lighting up and as she was about to hand it to her, she saw the name, "Sasuke huh?" she remarked making Sakura look at her, "What?"

"I had no idea that you and Sasuke were so close," Ino said. She had stressed on the 'so' as she spoke making Sakura blush.

"Give me the phone," Sakura said but Ino teased her and held it in her hand.

"INO-PIG!" Sakura shouted before throwing her to the ground. Ino screamed as Sakura grabbed the phone and smiled in her victory.

"Well at least that proves how much you like him," Ino teased.

"Mmm what?" Sakura asked.

She was busy reading a message and smiling the day away.

"Hey listen to me when I'm talking to you!" Ino shouted.

"So Ino how are you and Shikamaru?" Tenten asked.

"Huh what do you mean?" Ino asked not knowing what she was talking about.

"So she doesn't know yet," all the girls thought as they looked at Ino. Everyone in the gang besides her had heard about the break up with Yuki and Shikamaru. They also knew how Ino liked or maybe loved Shikamaru.

"Don't worry about it pig," Sakura said.

The rest of the night when without much more teasing on each other. They watched a movie, almost blew up the kitchen because someone forgot that the popcorn was inside the microwave. They also had a huge pillow fight and then fell asleep on each other.

Rin came down the next day and shook her head. It was Monday morning which meant school.

"Girls wake up," Rin said, "We have to leave in an hour,"

Sakura, Tenten and Hinata woke up however Ino was dead to the world. The other girls were too sleepy to notice that they left Ino sleeping on the floor until after they dressed and bathe.

'HOW COULD YOU GUYS DO THIS TO ME!" Ino was shouting after they woke her up.

"Sorry," they all said sweat drop at her behavior. Ino was something when she woke up late.

A/N: Yea sorry for it being so short. The next chapter will have SASUSAKU and maybe some NEJITEN and NARUHINA. Review!

CherryFlower05


	10. Chapter 10

What music can do!

A/n: Thanks to those who reviewed! And this chapter is for Unique is my middle name!

Disclaimer: No I don't own Naruto! =(

Summary: Sakura Haruno has moved back to Konaha with her sister, older brother and her sister's best friend. Her sister is the new music teacher and Sakura is ready to help her sis in any way she can.

Chapter 10: A date

Sakura was laughing at something Sasuke had just text her and her sister was watching her like she was mad.

_Go out with me –Sasuke _

Sakura stopped smiling at her text. Her heart raced as she starting to smile like crazy and started to jump around.

"Okay what's wrong with you?" Rin asked.

"Simple she's going mad," Kai said.

"Ignoring that!" Sakura said glaring at her brother, "But I just got asked out!"

"By who? Sasuke?" Rin asked.

Sakura blushed answered her question. She smiled at her sister and then asked, "Did you tell him that you agreed??"

"NO I FORGOT!" Sakura shouted as rushed to pick up her phone only to have it stolen by her brother.

"Kai give it back!" Sakura shouted

"No way is no little sister of mine going on a ____" he never finished when Rin slapped her brother behind his head and took the phone away from him, "Baka," she said and handed the phone to Sakura.

"Thanks now to answer him," Sakura said.

_I would love to-Sakura_

When that message reached Sasuke, he felt that his heart that skipped a beat. She had said yes! His life was just getting better and better. He now knew that she liked him and there was a very good chance that she would be his girlfriend.

"What's this Sasu-_chan _texting you girlfriend?" Itachi asked as he took the phone from his younger brother's hands.

"Itachi gave that back!" Sasuke shouted.

"What's with all the noise boys," said the female voice. Appearing in front of her younger son's room was Mikoto Uchiha

"Oh Kaa-chan I was just watching our little Sasu-chan go up," Itachi teased.

"What do you mean?" Mikoto asked clueless to what her elder son was talking about.

The weasel smirked and then said, "I'm talking about Sasu-chan getting a girlfriend!"

"Itachi! That's not true," Sasuke said facing his mother now. He knew what would come next, and boy he better be ready, "Sakura is just a friend,"

"A friend he spends the entire night texting to and all his time with," Itachi continued.

"My little Sasu-chan has a girlfriend!" Mikoto shouted. She placed both hands on her son's face and when he looked at her, he could see her eyes glowing with pride.

"He's also taking part in a concert in school," the weasel added.

"Why didn't you say anything?!" Mikoto shouted, "When is it??!!"

Before Itachi could answer Sasuke cut in. It was time for him to get back at his brother.

"Kaa-chan I just forgot," Sasuke said, "But I think you should be disappointed in Itachi for not telling us about his girlfriend,"

Mikoto faced her elder son and looked like she had just got her birthday and Christmas gift early and she loved them!

"Well that settles it!" Mikoto shouted, "I have to meet your girlfriend…what's her name Sasu-chan. What's Itachi-chan's girlfriend's name?"

Sasuke smirked feeling proud that his mother was now focus on his elder brother.

"Ayama in her name, she's the best friend of my music teacher," Sasuke explained.

"Added to that, his music teacher's little sister is the young lady that Sasuke texts night and day," Itachi added.

"The two of them must come here one day and you know what!" Mikoto said, "Invite them over tomorrow and we'll have lunch!"

"But Kaa-chan I have a date with Sakura tomorrow," Sasuke said trying to get out of this situation as quick as he could.

"Oh," Mikoto said, "Well you'll just make it a lunch date here!"

"It's our first date," Sasuke said.

"Well then," Mikoto said, "Ayama and Itachi will stay here for the whole lunch but you still have to bring Sakura tomorrow to meet me!"

Sasuke groaned inwardly but was glad that his mother wasn't making them stay as long as his brother and Ayama. That would have been a nightmare! Who knows what his mother could have shown Sakura once his back was turned. Baby pictures, embarrassing moments and anything she could think that was cute when it was just plain embarrassing for him.

Sasuke picked up his phone and called Sakura to explain everything to her. Shockingly, Sakura was happy that his mother had found out about their date and was eager to meet her. Itachi also called Ayama and she happily agreed.

//The Next Day//

"Oh so how do we look Rin?" Sakura asked her sister.

She was wearing a simple red top, cut in the V style and a skirt. The top was stilt at the sleeves that reached to about her elbow. She also had on a black pleated skirt with tights that reached to her knees and tasty black boots. She had put on fingerless gloves, black on her right had and wore a band that was given to her by her father on the left. In was pure sliver with her name craved into it with cherry blossom falling around it. Sakura also styled her hair in a half pony tail.

Ayama was dressed up as well. She knew that meeting the parents was always something you really had to take to the heart. She wanted to make a good impression on Itachi's mother so she when all out. She was still herself but with a twist. She wore a tasty baby blue dress strapless that reached up to her knees. It was decorated with flowers of all kinds and had a ribbon- red- at the waist line which was tied into a bow on one side. She also put of a black choker and some hand bands. She had her hair how and finished her outfit with a one inch heal showing off the tattoo on her ankle-a blue rose.

"You two look great," Rin said.

"Thanks," they both replied.

The door bell rang and Sakura when to answer it. She smiled when she saw Sasuke and his brother.

"We'll be out in a second," Sakura said. She turned her head back inside and shouted, "Ayama they're here!"

"Coming!" Ayama shouted and Itachi thought he was hearing things when he heard heals coming their way.

Ayama came outside in all her glory and the first time that came out of her boyfriend's mouth was, "You're wearing a dress,"

Ayama then beat him with her purse until he said he was sorry.

"Now have her back before eight okay Sasuke," Rin said.

"Hai," Sasuke said. Sakura smiled at him as he told her softly that she looked nice. She blushed lightly and thanked him.

"We should be going," Itachi said, "Kaa-chan doesn't like to be kept waiting,"

"Hai," the two girls replied.

They all climbed into the car and Itachi took off.

Rin watched them and felt her heart tightened. Everyone was in love except her and it hurt like hell when she realized that.

They arrived at the Uchiha mansion and entered the boys home where their mother was waiting.

"Hello," Mikoto said as she came up and greeted the girls.

"Hi I'm Sakura Haruno," Sakura greeted.

"And I'm Ayama," Ayama said.

"Oh it's so nice to meet you two," Mikoto said, "Sakura Haruno you wouldn't know Rin Haruno by any chance,"  
"Hai she's my sister," Sakura said.

"Oh I loved her when she was in her band back in her high school days," Mikoto said, "She and I believe Kakashi Hataka sang a song together that night at you know Konaha café and it was that night when they were preforming and singing that beautiful song that my husband asked me to marry him and that forever became our song. But I would give anything to hear them sing again,"

"Oh how nice," Ayama said.

"I agree," Sakura said. The girls chatted for a while until Mikoto told them to go and get some drinks pushing them out of the room herself and the clicking of the lock was heard.

"Now I have to show you my baby boys," Mikoto said.

When the boys did return, they saw a laughing Sakura exiting the room and when she saw them, she turned red.

"You two were just the sweetest babies," Sakura said while holding in her laughter.

"Damn it," Itachi cursed as he ran into the room to stop his mother from embarrassing him further.

"Come on I'm hungry let's left," Sakura said.

"Hn," Sasuke said. He stopped to say goodbye to his mom and then took Sakura's hand and led her to his motor bike.

"Should I trust you to drive that?" Sakura asked.

"Come on just get on," Sasuke said and Sakura did as she was told. They drove from some time and Sakura was wondering where Sasuke was taking her. She leaned closer to him taking his scent of cinnamon and other spices. The salty smell of the sea filled her and she watched in awe at the view they were getting of the ocean.

"We're having lunch at a beach!" Sakura asked but was smiling never less.

"Hai," Sasuke said. He lead her down the stairs that held into one of the small huts where cute tables were set. Sakura looked around and saw that they had instruments set up and had pictures of all their acts.

She stopped one that took her by surprise. It was of her sister and Kakashi. She touched the picture and smiled they looked happy.

"Sak," Sasuke said as he came over to her.

"What's the name of this place?" Sakura asked.

A brown hair girl came over to them with a smile, "Leaf Cafe however the proper name is Konaha Cafe,"

"Seriously?" Sakura asked.

"Yea," she replied, "Hey your table is ready, my name is Ami and I'll be your waitress today,"

She lead them to a table where they had a great view of the ocean. Sakura watched as the waved tumbled into each other and the calming sounds they were giving out.

"I was surprise when you two showed up," Ami told them as she handed them the menus, "Not a lot of teens come around here anymore. They want fancy and bright places not a simple café,"

"I find this relaxing and peaceful," Sakura said, "You choose a perfect place Sasuke-kun,"

"Hn…I rather not go into the heavy city right now," Sasuke told her, "Too much noise,"

"I know right," Sakura said.

They choose what they wanted and as they waited, they talked. Sasuke looked at Sakura as she laughed again which was music to his ears. He loved to hear her laugh and see her sing and everything she does just makes him feel…..happy.

//With Naruto//

Naruto was outside the Hyuuga mansion where he was just kicked out by Neji. What all he said was that he was getting soft because he was always around Tenten. What was wrong with that besides it wasn't like he had anyone else to hang out with.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked. The said boy looked up and saw Hinata looking at him with her innocent lavender eyes. A light blush tainted her cheeks and she walked over to where he was seated.

"Oh hey Hinata-chan," Naruto said.

"Why aren't you with Neji-nii-san?" she asked.

"Oh he kicked me out," Naruto sad with a grin, "Just because I said he was getting soft spending all his time with Tenten,"

"Tenten-san is his friend," Hinata said, "Just like everyone else but he trusts her more,"

"Yeah I guess but it's just that," Naruto said, "Everyone is busy, teme is with Sakura-chan and Neji with Tenten plus Shikamaru is spending time with Ino,"

He paused to think how to finish his statement, "Everyone is just moving on and I feel like I'm being left behind,"

"You're not alone Naruto-kun," Hinata said shyly, "I'm still here,"

Naruto looked at her and then broke out smiling, "Yeah you're right," he said.

"It's nice, tonight," Hinata said looking at the sky.

"Hey what to go for some ramen?" Naruto asked.

"We can make some if you want," Hinata said.

Naruto looked at her as if he was in love making a heated blush climb up her cheeks, "You can make RAMEN!"

"H-Hai." Hinata said.

"Well let's get going!" Naruto shouted. He took her hand and pulled her towards the Hyuuga kitchen.

Inside, Tenten and Neji were in his room where Tenten was telling Neji that he shouldn't have thrown Naruto out.

"He was just being Naruto," she said, "It's no big deal,"

"Yes he was being himself and because of that he had to go," Neji told her, "He was being annoying,"

He looked at her and watched as she turned her face from him.

"Tenten, you have been really distance from me," Neji said.

"I have?" she asked.

"Yes what's wrong?" Neji asked.

Thousands of things entered her mind on whether she should tell him or not. Should she make up a lie and leave it as that for now.

"Concert," she breathed out, "I'm just thinking about the concert."

Neji looked at her not believing her completely. However he knew that she wasn't going to tell him the real reason without a fight. So he ended it there for now.

"You'll be fine," he told her, "Just believe in yourself."

He then gave a true smile making her blush lightly and her heart beating against her poor chest.

//With Sakura and Sasuke//

They had just finished their lunch and were watching the small band set up for the night. Ami talked to them some more, telling them that she would have the band play a slow one for them making both of them blush.

"Remember what I said," Ami said.

He just nodded and then signaled the band to start playing. The music was sweet and enjoyable. Ami used her hands telling Sasuke to ask her to dance. He looked away from her, would she really say yes to that. Or was it just too strange for her.

David Archuleta – Touch My Hand.

Saw you from the distance,  
Saw you from the stage,  
Something 'bout the look in your eyes,  
Something 'bout your beautiful face,  
In a sea of people,  
There was only you,  
I never knew what this song was about,  
But suddenly now I do,  
I told the lead singer.

"Sakura," Sasuke said.

"Hai," she said.

"Do you…" he wasn't able to finish, he was nervous. The Sasuke Uchiha was nervous to ask her to dance.

"Want to dance?" she finished.

"Ah," Sasuke said. Her answer getting up and taking his hand. Together they guided themselves to the dance floor.

Trying to reach out to you,  
Touch my hand,  
Reach out as far as you can,  
Only me, only you, and the band,  
Trying to reach out to you,  
Touch my hand,

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura said.

"Hmm," he said.

"Remember when I said that I liked you?" she asked.

His heart raced, did she change her mind although he would find that impossible, and who wouldn't like him?

"I-I meant it," Sakura said, "I really do like you a lot,"

His worry was gone. He felt a whole lot better now. Sakura looked up to him and almost fainted, Sasuke, Sasuke was smiling!

Can't let the music stop,  
Can't let this feeling end,  
Cause if I do it'll all be over,  
I'll never see you again,

Can't let the music stop,  
Until I touch your hand,  
Cause if I do it'll all be over,  
I'll never get the chance again,  
I'll never get the chance again,  
I'll never get the chance again,

"Sakura…" Sasuke called again. She looked around and smiled at him. She knew that day they said that liked each other they were going to kiss however a phone call stopped them. Did Sasuke want to make up for it?

I see the sparkle of a million flashlights,  
I wonder why all the the stars,  
But the one that's shining out so bright,  
Is the one right where you are,

Trying to reach out to you,  
Touch my hand,  
Reach out as far as you can,  
Only me, only you, and the band,  
Trying to reach out to you,  
Touch my hand,

He leaned in closer to her. His arms around her waist pulling her as possible. A blush on her cheeks all over again. He would always have an effect on her.

Can't let the music stop,  
Can't let this feeling end,  
Cause if I do it'll all be over,  
I'll never see you again,

Can't let the music stop,  
Until I touch your hand,  
Cause if I do it'll all be over,  
I'll never get the chance again,  
I'll never get the chance again,

"Sasuke-kun…."

Saw you from the distance,  
Saw you from the stage,  
Something 'bout the look in your eyes,  
Something 'bout your beautiful face,

And they kissed. Losing themselves in that one kiss. The one kiss that was worth the wait.

Can't let the music stop,  
Can't let this feeling end,  
Cause if I do it'll all be over,  
I'll never see you again,

Can't let the music stop,  
Until I touch your hand,  
Cause if I do it'll all be over,  
I'll never get the chance again,  
I'll never get the chance again,

Ami smiled at them. Love young was so beautiful was they one they had reminded her of one she saw years ago when she was a child. She looked at the pictures on the wall one with a black hair woman and man. Smiling happily and below was "MU and FU from now to 4ever"

Trying to reach out to you,  
Touch my hand, (I'll never get the chance again)  
Reach out as far as you can, (I'll never get the chance again)  
Only me, only you, and the band,  
Trying to reach out to you,  
Touch my hand,  
Yeah, yeah.

They broke the kiss and Sasuke placed his forehead on hers.

"What does this make us?" Sakura asked breathless from the kiss.

"What do you think?" Sasuke asked before kissing her again.

A/N: Finished and as said I put SasuSaku NaruHina and Nejiten in this chapter. SasuSaku 4ever! Review!

CherryFlower05


	11. Chapter 11

What music can do!

A/n: Thanks to those who reviewed!

Disclaimer: No I don't own Naruto! =(

Summary: Sakura Haruno has moved back to Konoha with her sister, older brother and her sister's best friend. Her sister is the new music teacher and Sakura is ready to help her sis in any way she can.

Chapter 11: Last things to do

Sakura sat on the couch in her home writing something in her notebook.

"Writing a song?" Ayama asked leaning cover to the couch. She caught some words like lightning and smooth but Sakura shut the book shut before she could read anymore.

"Okay, okay I get it," Ayama said, "Only for your eyes."

Sakura smiled and then laughed. Ayama crashed onto the couch with her and gave a look Sakura didn't like, "So how's everything with Sasuke?"

"Ayama!" she shouted pushing the said girl playfully on her shoulder.

"Is Rin ready yet?" Sakura asked. She looked at the stairs to see if her older sister was coming down.

"No I really think she's making that outfit right now." Ayama joked.

//In School//

"Man I can't see why we had to come out today!" Naruto shouted.

"Well we are part of the concert you know." Ino pointed out. She had been a lot happier since Yuki stopped coming around her Shika-kun. Plus he was back to being his complete troublesome self and that just made her day even better.

Tsunade had sent most of the students home earlier these days since there was nothing much to do. Heck she was happy to get rid of them. Now she could be alone with her sake. The only ones in school was the Naruto and the gang.

Everyone walked into the music room and mouths dropped well expect for a few. Guess.

"Whoa! Check out that stage!" Naruto shouted racing up to see the large 'new' stage. As he looked up, she saw that there were a lot of different color lights and a huge screen right above the stage.

"Like it?" Deidara asked.

"Hell yeah!" Naruto shouted.

"We got a great deal on the big screen," Deidara explained, "One of our friends own the place that was selling it and gave it to us for a great deal!"

"Okay we get the point Deidara," Rin said as she walked into the room.

"Sorry we're late but Rin was having some fashion problems," Kai said eyeing his sister who looked like she was ready to kill him.

"Okay everyone we're going to test out the stage with some songs," Rin said. She eyed the crowd of them and saw Shikamaru.

"Nara sing the first song who did for me," she ordered.

"Man why me?" Shikamaru asked getting up.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shouted as she hugged Sasuke from behind. Naruto's eyes widen and everyone mouths dropped.

"S-Sakura-chan w-why are you h-hugging t-the t-teme????" Naruto asked.

"Naruto you're sounding like Hinata," Sakura said, "Spending too much with her I see, picking up her style,"

Naruto stuttered with his words and had a light blush on his cheeks. Hinata however, was knocked out when she heard Sakura's remark. Some things never chance.

Ino was then second person to recover from her shock and then smirked, "So you and Sasuke huh? I knew you two had something going on."

"Oh shut it pig." Sakura said teasing her friend.

"Hn," Sasuke said.

"No grunting Sasuke-kun," Sakura said, "It doesn't sound right."

Everyone laughed at how Sakura was talking to Sasuke. Sasuke had on a scowl and Sakura kissed him on the cheek as her apology.

"Okay everyone sit down," Rin ordered as saw Shikamaru was ready.

Shikamaru had a guitar in his hands and looked a bit sad. He played a few cords testing the tune and then started.

**"Beautiful Soul" Jesse McCartney**

_[Intro:]_  
I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul

I know that you are something special  
To you I'd be always faithful  
I want to be what you always needed  
Then I hope you'll see the heart in me

_[Chorus:]_  
I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul

Yeah

You might need time to think it over  
But I'm just fine moving forward  
I'll ease your mind  
If you give me the chance  
I will never make you cry c`mon let's try

_[Chorus]_

Am I crazy for wanting you?  
Maybe do you think you could want me too?  
I don't wanna waste your time  
Do you see things the way I do?  
I just wanna know that you feel it too  
There is nothing left to hide

_[Chorus]_

I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste

I want you and your soul  
I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
Ooooooo  
Beautiful Soul, yeah  
Oooooo, yeah  
Your beautiful soul  
Yeah

Ino bit her lip when her best friend finished his song, "He must have wrote it for Yuki…." She thought sadly.

"Good the sound system is working great as well as the lights," Rin said.

"Don't forget the explosions!" Deidara shouted happily.

"You let him do that?" Rin asked Sasori.

"Hey it actually came out okay." Sasori admitted.

Sasori felt himself being watched and when he turned around he saw Deidara looking at him with big large tears spilling from his eyes, "SASORI-SENPAI I KNEW YOU ALWAYS THOUGHT MY ART WAS AS GOOD AS YOURS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He tackled Sasori to the ground after making him scream to get off.

Everyone was sweat drop at the scene between two best friends however Shikamaru was in his own world.

"If only," he thought looking at Ino, "I could tell you how I really felt Ino. How much I really love you but I won't risk our friendship because of my feelings for you."

"Hey Ino," Sakura said, "I need you girls to do me a favor."

Ino turned to face her friend and said, "Sure."

"Oh Sakura, Ayama I never knew you two were such sneaks," Ino said grinning.

Ayama and Sakura laughed. They were in their own corner where they were talking. Rin was trying to help Sasori by getting Deidara off of him. The boys were on the other side not hearing a word they were talking about.

"So you in?" Ayama asked.

"Of cause!" Ino shouted.

"It's for a good reason," Hinata said.

"Sure I'm in." Tenten said.

"Now to get the other part of our plan moving on," Sakura said.

"Okay go future Mrs. Sasuke Uchiha," Ayama said, "Get your man to do his part."

"What???" Sakura said, "Sasuke-kun and I aren't that far into our relationship! By the way, you shouldn't be talking the future Mrs. Itachi Uchiha."

Ayama turned red on the remark but didn't try to deny it. The other girls arched their ear brows at her and smiled.

"Okay everyone pay attention and listen to how we're going on tomorrow night!" Rin shouted.

After Rin was finished everyone was getting ready to leave. Sakura was staying back so she made no move to leave.

"Sakura…" Sasuke said.

"Oh hi Sasuke-kun…" Sakura said looking up.

"Aren't you leaving?" he asked.

"No I have some things to do here," Sakura said.

"Want me to wait on you?" he asked.

"Hmm no," Sakura said. She placed her hand on his cheek and smiled lightly, "Go home and rest, don't worry about me."

"I have to worry about my girlfriend." Sasuke grumbled.

"And your girlfriend is telling you to go home," Sakura said, "I really have to finish up some things here."

She leaned in and kissed him which he returned almost at once. They rested their foreheads against each other's and Sakura said, "Do me a favor?"

"What?" he asked.

"Talk to dad about tomorrow," Sakura said, "Try maybe he'll listen."

"Yeah right." Sasuke said. He resisted the want to roll his eyes at what she was asking.

"Please for me?" she asked pouting.

"Fine," he said giving in. That pout was impossible to refuse.

"Thanks!" Sakura said, "And listen to my song for the concert okay. You gave me the idea to write it."

"Hn," Sasuke said. He got up and kissed her one more time telling her to call him when she got home and left.

As soon as he was gone Sakura turned to face Sasori and Deidara who had just walked in.

"Okay let's see this new song Sakura-chan!" Deidara shouted.

And she just smiled.

A/N: Okay so it's a little short but it had ShikaIno and of cause SasuSaku! Review!

CherryFlower05


	12. Chapter 12

What music can do!

A/n: Thanks to those who reviewed!

Disclaimer: No I don't own Naruto! =(

Summary: Sakura Haruno has moved back to Konaha with her sister, older brother and her sister's best friend. Her sister is the new music teacher and Sakura is ready to help her sis in any way she can.

Chapter 12: The Concert part 1

The sun set in the horizon and everyone watched as the music room get filled up with people.

"Wow that's a big crowd." Ino said.

She was looking through the large red curtain that was placed up earlier today. She watched all the people walking in and taking a seat. She released the breathe she was holding and saw Rin and Ayama show up. She smiled; tonight is certainly going to more than music. She laughed lightly when Ayama winked at her while Rin looked at them like they were mad.

"Hey where's Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

"She's the first act, she's with Deidara and Sasori waiting to go on." Rin pointed out.

Sasuke listened to what Rin had just told Naruto and closed his eyes, "I wanted to talk to her before she when on," he thought to himself, "To tell her that he won't come. I tried but my father is too stubborn."

Flashback:

Sasuke was going to do what Sakura asked him. He was going to talk to his father, ask him to come to the concert.

He pushed opened the door and saw his father busy on the computer typing something.

"Dad," he said. Fugaku said nothing but did stop his typing so Sasuke knew he was going to listen to him.

"There's a concert tomorrow." Sasuke started.

"I don't have the time Sasuke." Fugaku said at once, "I'm busy. I don't have the time. And why are you taking part in stupid concerts you should be studying in your free time."

Sasuke said nothing but he did felt hurt. His all his father cared about was him being as good as Itachi which was why he asked why he was wasting his time taking part in a concert.

"It's not a stupid concert." Sasuke said, "It's my way to say how I feel and there is a lot of things that I can't say especially to you dad. Sorry for wasting your time."

And he shut the door behind him.

End Flashback:

Sasuke got up when Rin said for everyone to get ready, that it was time for the concert. He then felt himself being pulled behind one on the curtains and he heard his girlfriend laugh.

"Hi Sasuke-kun." Sakura said.

"Sakura what the hell?!" Sasuke shouted, "You're supposed to be getting ready to go on."

"I know." Sakura said, "But I wanted to see you before I go."

"We can't see each other that well Sakura." Sasuke told her.

"I know that silly." Sakura said, "But still, I had do pull you in here. If I came out then everyone will see me and I won't get to talk to you alone."

"Hn." Sasuke said.

Sakura could hear Rin settling the crowd and knew she had to leave soon. "Remember what I asked you do yesterday?"

"About my dad?" Sasuke asked, "He's not coming."

"Not that but he said he won't come?" Sakura asked, "But no I wasn't talking about that, I was talking about the song."

"Hmm I remember." Sasuke said.

"So you'll listen right." Sakura asked.

"Ah…" Sasuke said.

"See you later." Sakura said, "I have to go on. I can hear Rin's signal for me to come on."

She kissed him on the cheek and left.

"Hey teme what were you doing behind the curtain?" Naruto asked seeing his best friend appearing.

"None of your business dope." Sasuke said.

"Oh Itachi-chan isn't this amazing!" Mikoto asked her eldest son.

"Hmm they certainly when all out…" Itachi remarked.

"Hello everyone and welcome to Konaha's concert!" Rin shouted, "Tonight we have eight talented students here to perform. So please enjoy the show!"

The curtains closed and the stage when black.

A/N: There some keys to take notice to: **this **–means that the word/s is/are appearing on screen.

(Sakura's POV)

I had started out this song with only one verse and I hated it. But then as I got closer to Sasuke-kun that changed. I was able to finish it.

In this life. Delta Goodrem

I was nurtured I was sheltered  
I was curious and young  
I was searching for that something  
Trying to find it on the run  
Oh and just when I stopped looking  
I saw just how far I'd come  
In this life  
In this life

The curtains flew open the spotlight on me at once.

You give me **love**  
You give me **light**  
Show me everything that's been happening  
I've opened up my eyes  
Following  
Three steps fight an honest fight  
**Two hearts**that can start a fire  
**One love** is all I need  
**In this life**

Sasuke-kun helped me finish this song and in the end I think it was the best one I have ever written because it truly came straight from my heart.

I have faltered I have stumbled  
I have found my feet again  
I've been angry I've been shaken  
Found a new place to begin  
My persistence to make a difference  
Has led me safe into your hands  
**In this life  
In this life  
**

I'm trying to remember what Deidara told me how everything was going to be. I knew some words in the song was going to be appearing on the screen in different colors and then exploding off. I'm can't remember what was the next thing he said they did. I wonder…..

(End of Sakura's POV)

You give me **love**  
You give me **light  
**Show me everything that's been happening  
I've opened up my eyes  
Following  
Three steps fight an honest fight  
**Two hearts** that can start a fire  
**One love** is all I need  
**In this life  
**

"So you did finish it Sakura….." Kakashi thought. He had just arrived, he wasn't planning to come but….some people can make you do thing you never wanted to do.

I was put here for a **reason**  
I was born into this world  
And **I'm living** I'm believing  
I was meant to be **your girl  
In this life  
**

"Okay are we ready?" Sasori asked Deidara.

"Yep let it rain the Sakura!" Deidara shouted.

He pressed a button and to the side of the stage-not being able to be seen by the crowd- two projectors on either side turn one and placed the image they had set out.

Raining Cherry Blossoms

The screen on had Sakura in surrounded by falling cherry blossoms.

You give me love  
You give me light  
Show me everything that's been happening  
I've opened up my eyes  
Following  
Three steps fight an honest fight  
Two hearts that can start a fire  
One love is all I need  
In this life

"Oh how beautiful!" Mikoto exclaimed, "Saku-chan can certainly sing! And that ending with the cherry blossoms suited her so much! What did you think Itachi-chan?"

"I'm wondering if Deidara and Sasori have a life." Itachi replied.

Sakura walked backstage and was surrounded by her friends.

"No fair forehead girl." Ino said, "You looked great out there!"

"Not my fault." Sakura said.

"I hope when I go out there it will be as nice." Ino said.

"Sakura…" Sasuke said.

"Okay let's go, these two need some time alone." Ino said.

"Hi…." She said.

Sakura looked down at her feet for a moment and then asked, "Did you like it?"

"Ah…." Sasuke replied.

"Really?" Sakura asked.

He pulled her closer to him, his arms around her waist. "It was beautiful…" he replied.

They led in closer to kiss and then.

"Ech sorry to do this to you guys but you have to move." Rin said, "You're right behind the curtain and only the people that are going on next should be there."

"Right sorry…." Sakura said.

"Okay Ino you're next!" Ayama shouted.

"Coming!" Ino shouted.

She was behind the curtain waiting for it to lift up and the let the light shine in her eyes.

"Next we have Ino Yamanaka!" Rin shouted.

The curtain pulled open and Ino smiled brightly.

(Ino's POV)

I hope that you're listening Shika-kun……..

**You Belong With Me**

You're on the phone with **your girlfriend**, She's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
She doesn't get your humor like I do

This is how I really feel….

I'm in the room, its a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story **like I do**

Yuki is not the girl for you….I am.

But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find

I have always been there for you. I'm the one who loved you…..

That what **you're lookin for** has been here the whole time  
If you could see that I'm the one **who understands you**  
**Been here all along** so why can't you see?  
**You belong with me  
You belong with me  
**

You have no idea how it hurt me to see you with Yuki. But the past days, I have felt like my Shika-kun has come back plus Yuki is never around, that made me happy.

Walkin the streets **with you** in your worn out jeans  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on the park bench thinkin to myself  
**Hey isn't this easy?  
**

I know am being selfish but I can't help it. I love you; I really love you more than you could ever know.

And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in awhile, since she brought you down  
You say you find I know you better than that  
Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?

Just please notice that I really love you more than that Yuki and I really know you.

She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time

If you could see that **I'm the one** who understands you  
Been here all along so why **can't you see?**  
**You belong with me**

Standin by, waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that?  
**You belong with me**  
**You belong with me  
**

I know it seems wrong and best friends shouldn't fall in love but…….just give me a chance……

Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one **who makes you laugh** when you know you're about to cry  
I know **your favorite songs **and you tell me about your dreams  
I think I know where you belong. **I think I know it's with me.**

…just…..

Can't you see that I'm the one **who understand you?  
**Been here all along so why **can't you see?  
You belong with me**

…give us……..

Standing by or waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that  
**You belong with me  
You belong with me**

….a…..

Have you ever thought just maybe  
**You belong with me  
You belong with me**

…..chance…..

(End of Ino's POV)

The spotlight dimmed and the curtain closed.

"Well let's keep this show moving but before we do that how about another cheer for our two students so far!" Ayama shouted.

"Yes they really worked hard and are all so talented!" Rin shouted.

The crowd did as they were asked and then Rin said that Shikamaru was next.

Ino came backstage and saw Shikamaru.

"Ino…." He said.

"Shika…." She replied.

He walked over to her, "Listen don't be troublesome…" he said, "Just do me a favor and listen to my song. I'm taking a risk and I want you to see it…."

"What?" Ino asked.

"Just do it…" Shikamaru said.

He walked away and thought to himself, "If your song really is what I think…it's okay to take a risk. Damn I hope it's the right one…."

**"Why Don't You Kiss Her"**

We're the best of friends  
And we share our secrets  
She knows everything that is on my mind  
Lately somethings changed  
As I lie awake in my bed  
A voice here inside my head  
Softly says

"Why is Shikamaru singing a song like that?" Ino asked.

"Should we tell her?" Tenten asked.

"I think we should." Hinata said, "She has to know before it's too late and she may lose her chance…"

"I don't think so…." Sakura said, "We have to tell her but…..i think Shikamaru will wait forever for her."

Why don't you kiss her

Why don't you tell her  
Why don't you let her see  
The feelings that you hide  
'Cause she'll never know  
If you never show  
The way you feel inside

Oh I'm so afraid to make that first move  
Just a touch and we  
Could cross the line  
Every time she's near  
I wanna never let her go  
Confess to her what my heart knows  
Hold her close

"Why is Shika-kun singing a song like this?" Ino asked.

"Why do you think he's singing a song like that?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know." Ino replied.

Why don't you kiss her  
Why don't you tell her  
Why don't you let her see  
The feelings that you hide  
'Cause she'll never know  
If you never show  
The way you feel inside

"Ino Shikamaru isn't with Yuki anymore…" Sakura said, "They broke up on the day of the car wash. Shikamaru broke up with her."

Flashback:

"How troublesome," Shikamaru said as he listened to his girlfriend complain that she was cold and wet. She kept on talking about how stupid his friends were for playing a stupid water fight and then she said the worse thing.

"And that Ino-bitch, she soaked me and I'm sure that she did it because she wanted to,"

That was it. "Listen here Yuki," Shikamaru said, "I may complain about things being troublesome and all that crap but you don't insult my FRIENDS especially not MY BEST FRIEND. Ino is a great and beautiful person and is always there for me!"

"Well if she's so great why don't you date her?!" Yuki shouted, "Because we're__"

"Yeah we're over," Shikamaru said, "You can go now,"

End Flashback:

Why don't What would you say  
I wonder would she just turn away  
Or would she promise me  
That she's here to stay  
It hurts me to wait  
I keep asking myself

"But then…." Ino said.

"Ino that song is for you and only you. You figure out what it means." Sakura said

Shika-kun…." Ino said, "If…."

Flashback:

"Ino…." He said.

"Shika…." She replied.

He walked over to her, "Listen don't be troublesome…" he said, "Just do me a favor and listen to my song. I'm taking a risk and I want you to see it…."

"What?" Ino asked.

"Just do it…" Shikamaru said.

End Flashback:

Why don't you kiss her (tell her you love her)  
Why don't u tell her (tell her you need her)  
Why don't you let her see  
The feelings that you hide  
'Cause she'll never know  
If you never show  
The way you feel inside...

Why don't you kiss her?

"Does he feel the same as I do??" Ino asked.

Shikamaru walked off the stage and listened to Rin talk out with the crowd asking them if they were enjoying the concerts so far.

"Shika!" Ino shouted.

"Ino…" he replied.

"That was a nice song…" she said.

"Hmm yeah but it was a troublesome thing to write." Shikamaru said.

"You find everything is troublesome," Ino said.

"Well that's just me…" Shikamaru said.

"I heard that you broke up with Yuki." Ino said, "I'm sorry…"

"Don't be I never really liked her that much…" Shikamaru said, "I had someone else in mind all the time I was with her…"

"Someone else in mind…." Ino said.

"Yeah Ino I want to tell you something…" Shikamaru said.

"Me too…" Ino said.

"Um but I'm how do I say this?" Shikamaru asked.

"Well while you think with that large brain of yours I'll come out and say mine." Ino said.

"Oh hold on wait right there!" Shikamaru shouted, "I said that I had something to say and I'll say it!"

"So what are you waiting on?" Ino asked, "Come on don't be such a lazy bones."

"I'm not lazy!" Shikamaru shouted.

"So what did you want to say?!" Ino shouted.

"I wanted to say that I wanted to know why I'm in love with a loud troublesome woman like you!" Shikamaru said.

"And I wanted to say that I wanted to know why I'm in love with a lazy ass like you!" Ino shouted back.

And then it hit them.

"Damn we did not just say that…" they thought.

Ino cheeks turned light red and so did his.

"So um you love me?" Ino asked.

"Hmm yes and you?" he asked.

"Hai," Ino said.

"So we're going to be okay with it?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yea we should be." Ino said.

And they kissed for the first time but…..

"And remember you have to stop being such a lazy ass." Ino said as they broke away, "I mean that I want attention and you better give it to ME!"

"What I don't have to listen to this!" Shikamaru shouted, "I'm going to sleep."

"Shikamaru Nara are you ignoring me!" Ino shouted chasing after him, "That's no way to treat your new girlfriend!"

…some things never change…

A/N: And so that was that. Sorry if its sucks. It was a bit rushed. Review please!

CherryFlower05


	13. Chapter 13

What music can do!

A/n: Thanks to those who reviewed!

Disclaimer: No I don't own Naruto! =(

Summary: Sakura Haruno has moved back to Konaha with her sister, older brother and her sister's best friend. Her sister is the new music teacher and Sakura is ready to help her sis in any way she can.

Chapter 12: The Concert part 2

"Okay next we have Neji Hyuuga." Rin said.

"So enjoy!" Ayama said.

"Good luck Neji!" Tenten said.

He smiled at her and then said, "Same to you, after all you're after."

"Yeah…." Tenten said.

**"Because You Live"**

Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart  
It's the end of the world in my mind  
Then your voice pulls me back like a wake up call  
I've been looking for the answer  
Somewhere  
I couldn't see that it was right there  
But now I know what I didn't know

Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky

"That wasn't the song I was looking for…" Tenten said

"Nope it's much better." Ino said, "Looks like your best friend has a thing for you too."

"What??! I mean this is Neji!" Tenten shouted.

"Who else would it be for?" Sasuke asked.

It's alright, I survived, I'm alive again  
Cuz of you, made it through every storm  
What is life, what's the use if you're killing time  
I'm so glad I found an angel  
Someone  
Who was there when all my hopes fell  
I wanna fly, looking in your eyes

"What are you talking about Sasuke?" Tenten asked.

"Come on Tenten everyone knows that Neji is some nicer to you that any girl in the school." Naruto added.

"The troublesome fool feels just like the rest of us." Shikamaru said.

"So how do you that I feel the same!" Tenten shouted and they gave her a look that asked if she was serious.

"Yeah hate to burst your bubble but it was kind of obvious." Ino said.

Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky  
Because you live, I live

Because you live there's a reason why  
I carry on when I lose the fight  
I want to give what you've given me always

Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky

"So then that means…" Tenten said.

"Tennie Neji always said that you were his closest friend." Hinata added, "He trusts you."

"You're his best friend and you're always by his side and he loves for that." Sakura said, "At least that's the song says. You're his angel."

"I have to change my song!" Tenten said.

"Huh why?" Sakura asked.

"Because it's not the right one." Tenten said, "I need to go with the one that came straight from my heart."

"Then you better hurry." Sakura said, "Fate's calling and it's not waiting."

"Right." Tenten said before racing off.

Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has everything I need to survive

Because you live, I live, I live

The crowd cheered and Neji when backstage.

"Where's Tenten?" both he and Rin asked.

"Changed her song." The girls replied.

"Now?" she asked.

"Yep," Sakura told her.

"So who's going on now?" Rin asked.

Everyone looked around and saw Naruto in the corner eating some ramen and smiled.

"Naruto Uzumaki you're next!" Rin shouted.

"Alright!" Naruto shouted as he got up, "Just let me finish my ramen."

"NOW!" Rin shouted.

"G-Got i-it," Naruto said.

"Wonderful…." Rin said.

Naruto when out on the stage and then instead of singing he said this, "Hey I just want to say that this song is for Hinata-chan one of the nicest girls I have ever met!"

"For me?" Hinata asked before fainting.

"You think he knows?" Sakura asked.

"It's the dope we're talking about here." Sasuke said.

**"First Time" Lifehouse**

We're both looking for something  
We've been afraid to find  
It's easier to be broken  
It's easier to hide

Looking at you, holding my breath,  
For once in my life, I'm scared to death,  
I'm taking a chance, letting you inside.

Feeling alive all over again,  
As deep as the sky, under my skin  
Like being in love, she says  
For the first time  
Maybe I'm wrong,  
But I'm feeling right where I belong  
With you tonight  
Like being in love  
To feel for the first time

The world that I see inside you  
Waiting to come to life  
Waking me up to dreaming  
Reality in your eyes

Looking at you,  
Holding my breath,  
For once in my life  
I'm scared to death,  
I'm taking a chance,  
Letting you inside.

I'm feeling alive all over again  
As deep as the sky that's under my skin  
Like being in love, she says, for the first time  
Maybe I'm wrong, I'm feeling right  
Where I belong with you tonight  
Like being in love to feel for the first time

We're crashing  
Into the unknown  
We're lost in this  
But it feels like home

I'm feeling alive all over again  
As deep as the sky that's under my skin  
Like being in love, she says, for the first time  
Maybe I'm wrong, I'm feeling right  
Where I belong with you tonight  
Like being in love to feel for the first time

"Wasn't that a nice song for our Hina-chan?" Mrs. Hyuuga asked.

"No." Hiashi said, "But I'm very happy that you told me to come."

"Oh why?" his wife asked.

"Because now I know who to kill for getting to close to my daughter!" Hiashi shouted and his wife was just sweat drop.

"Mom dad is acting weird." Hanabi said.

"I know sweetie." Her mother replied.

As Naruto came backstage smiling like an idiot he could punched by Neji.

"Hey what was that for?!" he shouted.

"You idiot!" Neji shouted, "You want an early death wish!"

"What are you talking about?!" Naruto asked.

"My uncle!" Neji said, "Hinata's father is here! And I'm sure he didn't like the fact that you just shouted to the world that you wrote a song for my cousin!"

"You mean that scary man that always runs me when I show up at your home?" Naruto asked.

"Who else?" Neji asked.

"I'm dead." Naruto said.

And then he fainted.

"Wow that was manly." Sakura said.

Stupid baka." Neji said.

"I'm here!" Tenten shouted.

"Hey you're next!" Rin shouted, "Did you give the bakas in the back there your new song?"

"Yea." Tenten said, "Um let's get going."

As she got onto the stage she said, "Um…have you ever realize something all in a rush and knew exactly wanted in life right now? Well I just did. I realized that it just may be okay to admit how you feel and at the end of this song, I'll be admitting everything I kept hidden. So enjoy!"

She sat down on her stool and breathed in. The microphone right in front of her and the spotlight shining on her.

"I'm ready." She thought.

**Colbie Caillat - Realize **

V1: Take time to **realize,**  
That your warmth is  
**Crashing down** on in.  
Take time to **realize,**  
That I am on your side  
Didn't I, Didn't I tell you.

But I can't spell it out for you,  
No it's never gonna be that simple  
No I cant spell it out for you

If you just **realize** what I just realized,  
Then we'd **be perfect for each other  
**and will never find another  
Just realized what I just realized  
we'd never have to wonder if  
**we missed out on each other now.**

V2: Take time to realize  
Oh-oh I'm on your side  
didn't I, didn't I tell you.  
Take time to realize  
This all can pass you by  
Didn't I tell you

But I can't spell it out for you,  
no it's never gonna be that simple  
no I can't spell it out for you.

If you just **realized** what I just realized  
then we'd **be perfect for each other**  
then we'd never find another  
Just realized what I just realized  
we'd never have to wonder if  
**we missed out on each other now.  
**  
V3: It's not always the same  
no it's never the same  
if you don't feel it too.  
If you meet me half way  
If you would meet me half way.  
It could be the same for you.

If you **just realize** what I just realized  
then we'd** be perfect for each other  
**then we'd never find another  
Just realize what I just realized  
we'd never have to wonder  
Just realize what I just realized

If you just realize what I just realized

OoOoOOo

missed out on each other now  
missed out on each other now

Realize, realize  
realize, realize

"Thank you…" Tenten said.

"There seem to be a lot of love going on huh Itachi-chan?" Mikoto asked her son.

"Indeed young love." Itachi said.

"Tenten can I talk to you?" Neji asked as she came backstage.

"Yeah but one question." She asked, "Did you realize what I was talking about?"

He smiled; a true honest smile and came up to her. He cupped her cheek with one of his hand and kissed her. It was a soft and innocent kiss but it made her heart beat faster.

"The strange things music can do…" Tenten said when the broke away.

"Indeed." Neji replied with a smirk.

A/N: Well that's all the parings for now. Now just finish the concert! The last part is next! Review!

CherryFlower05


	14. Chapter 14

What music can do!

A/n: Thanks to those who reviewed!

Disclaimer: No I don't own Naruto! =(

Summary: Sakura Haruno has moved back to Konaha with her sister, older brother and her sister's best friend. Her sister is the new music teacher and Sakura is ready to help her sis in any way she can.

Chapter 13: The Concert part 3!

"Can someone please wake up Hinata?" Rin said looking at the poor girl knocked out cold on the floor. She sighed and ran her fingers around her hair. Ayama came running at her and then almost throwing her down when she stopped suddenly. She was trying to wake up Hinata.

"Hina now it's time to get up!" Ayama shouted, "It's your time to shine!"

Hinata opened her eyes and saw Ayama.

"Ayama-san?" she asked.

"Hai are you ready?" Ayama asked.

"Yea I think." Hinata replied.

Ayama helped her up and smiled, "Well let's get going!" she shouted.

"Hai!" Hinata replied.

Hinata got up and looked at Deidara and Sasori as they set up her props for her song. It was the drama club on loan to them for their concert. It was three steps, white with flowers at the base of each stairs. It was big enough to sit down on and very strong. Ayama handed Hinata her guitar that she was leading her for the time.

She smiled and thanked her. She then took her place on the top stairs sitting down and started to play a few test tones from the guitar. The curtain flew open and she began to sing.

Things I'll Never Say lyrics  
I'm tugging at **my hair**  
I'm pulling at **my clothes**  
I'm trying to keep **my cool  
**I know it shows  
I'm staring at my feet  
My cheeks are turning red  
I'm searching for the words inside my head

_[Pre-Chorus]_  
(Cause) I'm feeling **nervous**  
Trying to be **so perfect**  
Cause I know **you're worth it**  
**You're worth it  
**Yeah

She got up and let the guitar swing behind her. She walked towards the centre of the stage and fixed the mike on the stand and sang the chorus.

_[Chorus]_  
If I could say what **I want to say  
**I'd say I wanna **blow you... away  
**Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you **go down**  
**On one knee  
Marry me today**  
Guess, I'm wishing my life away  
**With these things I'll never say**

It don't do me any **good**  
It's just a waste of **time**  
What use is it to **you**  
What's on **my mind**  
If ain't coming out  
We're not going anywhere  
So why can't I just tell you that I care

_[Pre-Chorus]_

_[Chorus]_

What's wrong with my tongue  
These words keep slipping away  
**I stutter, I stumble  
Like I've got nothing to say**

_[Pre-Chorus]_

Guess I'm **wishing my life away** with these things **I'll never say**  
If I could say **what I want to say  
**I'd say I wanna blow you...away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to **see you** go down  
**On one knee  
Marry me today  
**Yes, I'm **wishing my life away**  
With these things I'll never say  
These things I'll never say

She was back on the stairs and started back to play the guitar and the stage when black.

"Ayama you did a great job with Hina!" Sakura said.

"I know, I know." Ayama said and then she ran to hug Hinata, "You did great!" she told her.

"Thanks and I couldn't have done it without you!" Hinata said.

"You did it yourself!" Ayama said, "I just gave you a push!"

"Okay the last person is up." Rin said smiling, "Come on Sasuke we saved the best for last."

"Ah." Sasuke replied.

Before he could walk away, Sakura took his hand and placed hers around his neck. They were going to kiss but there was one problem, they had unwanted viewers. Sakura cleared her throat and Sasuke turned to give the 'Uchiha glare'

"Oh." Ino said, "That was our signal to leave."

"Right leaving," Tenten said.

Neji grunted and dragged the knocked out Naruto with him as he left. Ino was pulling Shikamaru out of the room and Hinata was with Tenten.

'Well I never." Sakura said. She kissed him not keeping it too long knowing he was on now and said, "For luck. You'll do great."

"Hn," Sasuke replied.

"Seriously enough with the grunts," Sakura said.

"And sorry your dad couldn't come but still sing the song like he was there." Sakura said.

"Ah." Sasuke replied.

She removed her arms from around him and let him go. She heard Rin tell them about the final act and smiled. The crowd seemed disappointed that the show was coming to an end but still cheered loudly when Sasuke came on.

Mikoto watched her youngest son seated on the stool and with a guitar. The light when straight on him and he began to play.

**"Perfect" Simple Plan**

Hey dad look at me  
Think back and talk to me  
Did I grow up according to plan?  
And do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I wanna do?  
But it hurts when you disapprove all along

As he sang the first verse, the door opened and in walked in Fugaku Uchiha. No one noticed him because they were busy watching his younger son on stage.

He looked up and saw that his son didn't notice him either. He was too busy singing about the pain he had caused.

And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
I can't pretend that  
I'm alright  
And you can't change me

He stayed the walkway and listened while remembering what moments he did have with Sasuke and how it destroyed him.

'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect

Without realizing it, Fugaku had hurt his son. He pushed him to be perfect and everyone in the world knew that no one was perfect.

I try not to think  
About the pain I feel inside  
Did you know you used to be my hero?  
All the days you spent with me  
Now seem so far away  
And it feels like you don't care anymore

He did care about Sasuke but he just didn't know how to show it. Each word made him see what kind of father he was and he wasn't at the top, he was down below and he knew that he earned that by himself because of his actions.

And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
I can't stand another fight  
And nothing's alright

Maybe if he was able to see Sasuke for Sasuke and not compare him to Itachi he wouldn't be right now having this guilt filling him.

'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect

"I never meant to hurt you son." Fugaku said, "I just wanted to be the best person you can but it looks like you were already there. He watched were his wife was crying lightly because she knew it was true and she had cry for her son. She was the only one who was there for Sasuke and that wasn't right. Sasuke had two parents; a mother and a father not just a mother.

Nothing's gonna change the things that you said  
Nothing's gonna make this right again  
Please don't turn your back  
I can't believe it's hard  
Just to talk to you  
But you don't understand

He walked over to where his wife was still keeping his eyes on his son. He placed his hand on her shoulder making her look up.

'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect

"Fugaku!" she shouted shock to see her husband, "What happened to your meeting?!"

And he just smiled.

'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I end of can't be perfect

"This was more important." He replied.

Sasuke let his eyes look out into the crowd and froze when he saw his father. He was out there and clapping with a sad smile on his face. He got off the stool and listened barely when Rin was calling out back everyone to take a final bow.

"How are we going to wake up Naruto?" Ino asked.

"Easy." Sakura said, "RAMEN!"

Naruto's eyes flew opened and jumped around screaming, "Where? Where?"

They pushed him on stage and then followed.

Sakura was in the back of the line and was looking out in the crowd. Her mouth almost dropped when she saw Fugaku but then she smiled.

"Did you see?" she asked herself, "Did you see how talented your son is?"

And as if he was reading her mind he replied.

"I saw the talented son I had today."

She grabbed his hand and squeezed his hand to get his attention again.

"You did great Sasuke-kun." She told him.

"Yeah and he came…." He said in a shocked voice.

"And judging by the look he's giving you right now." Sakura said, "He saw you, the talented young son he has."

"Yeah…" Sasuke replied.

They took a final bow and then walked off to greet their family and other friends. Sasuke walked towards his family.

"You were so amazing." Mikoto said as she hugged her son.

"Thanks," he replied.

"Good job Sasuke." Itachi said smiling.

"Ah." Sasuke replied.

"Hn," Itachi replied.

Then the two of them got slapped on the shoulder, "Did we tell you to stop those grunts?" Ayama and Sakura said.

Mikoto laughed and the hugged Sakura, "You were beautiful out there." She told her.

"Thank you." Sakura said and then she faced Fugaku, "Aren't you happy you came Uchiha-san?"

"Hai," Fugaku said, "I got to see what kind of father I was being and for that I'm sorry Sasuke."

He faced him now and continued, "You and Itachi are two different people and I'm sorry that I made you feel like you have to be perfect." He paused for a moment and then added, "I'm proud of the two of you and you're both talented in our ways, I'll remember that from now on. The two of you always make be proud and I'm very happy to be your father."

He hugged Sasuke which was kind of odd and Mikoto looked like she was ready to faint after hearing what her husband said.

Sakura's phone beeped and she read the message.

From: ArT*iS*BaNg*

To: $*Pink4Music*$

Subject: The plan is moving!

Yo Saku-chan the ex-rocker has been captured. As for the porn-reader, the fox is taking care of him. This is the sweetest plan you had so far! Time to get going I guess we're heading over to the headquarters. See you there!

She smiled and then shut her phone and looked at Ayama.

"Well we have to going or we're going to miss the party." Sakura said.

"What party?" Mikoto asked.

"A thank you party for our music teacher," Sasuke said.

"So we better get going." Sakura said.

"Yes come along Itachi." Ayama said pulling her boyfriend.

The two girls then turned back to smile at Fugaku and he returned it. Time would only tell what was next.

A/N: You guys should know what's next. Well not exactly but should have an idea. Till next time review!

CherryFlower05


	15. Chapter 15

What music can do!

A/n: Thanks to those who reviewed! I was supposed to update Saturday but fan fiction wouldn't let me in. I think it had something to with the fact that my computer had gone to fix stupid virus!

Disclaimer: No I don't own Naruto! =(

Summary: Sakura Haruno has moved back to Konaha with her sister, older brother and her sister's best friend. Her sister is the new music teacher and Sakura is ready to help her sis in any way she can.

Chapter 15: The Surprised!

"Hey let me the hell out of here!" Rin shouted banging against the window. She growled as she tried to remember how she ended up here.

Flashback:

"Where did Sakura go?" Rin asked as she walked around the school's car park. She then felt her mouth being covered stopping her from screaming and some strange cloth was put by her nose. The smell on the cloth made her eyes feel heavy and she gave into the darkness.

End Flashback:

Now she was trapped in some car and her purse was gone so she couldn't exactly call for help.

"I'm going to kill whoever locked me inside here." She thought.

"Where the hell did Naruto put my book?" Kakashi asked. He looks around the car park and saw one car and smiles happily. He sees his book on the ground right next to the door. He runs happily for it and the next thing he knew he was being pushed into the car without his precious book.

"NOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!" Kakashi shouted as he slammed against the window.

"Kakashi," Rin asked.

"Rin," Kakashi said as he turned around. There was Rin on the other side of the car which was now moving.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"I don't know?" Kakashi said as he tried to look on the window but saw nothing but darkness. Rin said nothing; it was strange being like this with her old boyfriend who she hated at the moment.

Kakashi was feeling strange as well. Every time he saw Rin they or rather her would get upset and break down. He didn't want to say anything to upset her right now, so he kept quiet.

The car drove for a while and Kakashi listened to the sounds he could hear. It was the ocean.

"Where exactly is this person taking us?" Kakashi asked.

The car came to a stop and they heard the locks on the door open. Both of them where ready to make a run for it however when they came out for the car they saw that they were by the ocean. They looked around until Rin felt something wet on her nose, it was a rain drop.

"Rain," she said.

Kakashi noticed a small café in the distance and wasn't keen on going back in that car again, next thing it took again.

"Rin there's a place over there." Kakashi said. She nodded but never faced him. He walked ahead but would strain his eyes to make sure Rin was behind him. When they arrived, they saw that the place was dark and looked as if it was abandon for the time.

"Hello!" Rin shouted as she walked in. She went in a little further and tripped and fell into strong arms.

"Sorry if we scared you Rin, Kakashi." A voice said. All the lights came on and Rin looked up. She didn't want to believe she was hearing his voice, a voice of a person who was supposed to be dead.

"O-Obito," Rin chocked out.

Kakashi was in the same shock as Rin, there in front of him was his best friend, his band mate and 'brother.'

"Surprise," Sakura shouted as she came on from the shadows.

"Sakura you planned this?" Rin asked still trying to get over her shock.

"Ayama and I planned this." Sakura said.

"But how and…" Rin said, "I need to sit down."

"Obito will explain what happened but for now, I need to cut your cake." Sakura said.

"Cake," Rin asked.

"YEP, FOR THE GREATEST MUSIC TEACHER EVER," Naruto shouted.

Ayama and Itachi came out with a cake in their hands. They rested in front of Rin and her eyes were wide. She smiled and then clapped her hands. She felt so special at the moment and was very happy.

"But there's a catch." Sakura said.

"A catch to what," Rin asked.

"To cutting the cake," Ayama said. Both Ayama and Sakura looked at each other and nodded; Sakura when for Kakashi and Ayama when for Obito.

"You have to cut it with Obito and feed it to Kakashi." The two girls said.

"This is also black mail to get to take off your mask." Sakura said facing Kakashi.

"And if I don't?" Kakashi asked.

"You'll never find out what happened to Obito!" they both replied.

"Well, that's something I want to find out." Rin said, "Don't you?"

"Hai," Kakashi said.

"Then let's cut the cake!" they shouted.

"Yeah and hurry, I'm hungry!" Naruto shouted.

"Dope shut it!" Sasuke shouted.

"Yeah Naruto stop studying your stomach all the time," Ino added.

"But I'm hungry," Naruto said listening to his empty stomach growl making everyone laugh.

"Okay let's cut!" Rin shouted.

Obito took the knife that Ayama handed him and helped Rin cut a slice of the cake. Everyone watched to make sure Kakashi was going to do his part of the deal. He did pull off his mask however and all the girls expect Rin was in a daze but she did have a slight blush on her face.

"Rin was lucky to have him." Ino said.

"Tell me about him." Tenten said.

"Why the mask," Ayama asked, "I would never hide a face like that."

"I know, he's actually good looking," Sakura added.

"Rin was an idiot to let a catch like him go." They all said at the same time.

Their boyfriends however won't please with Kakashi true face. They wanted him to pull back on that mask or maybe slam his face into the nice cake in front of him, it was temping to do.

"You think she'll do it?" Sakura asked.

"I would." Ino said.

That was it, the boys had enough.

"Hey we're right here you know!" they shouted.

The girls turned red but replied, "We didn't mean he had anything on you boys."

They all grunted and turned away, they were still jealous but they next thing that happened did make them feel a bit better.

Rin had shoved the cake down Kakashi's mouth making the icing spread across his face. Everyone laughed even Kakashi.

He cleaned his mouth and glared at his best friend who was laughing his head off and shouted out, "Just like old times!"

The girls just had to smile at that statement and then they all sat down.

"So Obito what happened," Rin asked, "How did you live?"

"Simple I was never in the car," Obito replied.

Rin was unable to speak and she was sure her mouth had fallen straight to the ground, "How,"

"I never left the bar in the first place." Obito said laughing a bit, "I was so drunk, I didn't know what I was getting myself into. Got into a fight and woke up in the hospital with no memory."

"So then how did you remember us?" Rin asked.

"Your sister, she found me and it helped me remember." Obito said.

He called her over and she smiled, "It was a long shot but I figured I'd take it. I looked up and found out that Obito was an Uchiha and then make a deal with Fugaku-san."

"What kind of deal?" Rin asked.

"You'll find out after, but first Kakashi you need to tell her the truth, why you really broke up with my sister." Sakura said.

"No, no, no, no." Rin said getting up, "I don't need to hear this."

Sakura looked at her sister and shouted after her, "Rin, he loves you and you love him. I can see it, you want to go back even without an explanation."

"Rin, you're like one of my sisters and I knew when we were growing up." Ayama said, "You changed and you wouldn't let anyone in. You love Kakashi now more than ever."

"That's not true!" Rin shouted.

Obito got up and walked towards Rin and made her turn around to face him, "Enough Rin. Even I know that you're still in love with him. When we were together, you never loved me the way you love him and you couldn't because Kakashi had your heart in his hands. It was still in his hands." Rin said nothing as he continued, "I moved on. After, before I got my memories back, I met my wife."

"Y-Your wife," Rin asked.

"Yes I'm married now, three years and with our first child along the way." Obito said, "She reminded me of you I guess. I never truly got over my first love for you but this time, I could hold her heart in my hands and that was something I could never do with you."

Rin was crying now. She hugged Obito and said, "I'm just confused and I'm so happy that you're alive and well; with a family."

Obito hugged her back and then took out something from his pocket. He handed it to Rin and she looked at it. It was a letter; however the writing wasn't Obito's it was Kakashi's.

"What's this?" she asked.

"How did you get that," Kakashi asked as he saw the letter in Rin's hands. He looked at Naruto and the others who were looking very guilty.

"What we didn't do anything." Ino shouted.

"Then how did Rin get it?" Kakashi asked.

"Okay, so we may have done a little snooping." Ayama admitted.

"And we might have given it to Obito who gave it to Rin." Sakura said, "But it was for her oh and we did take a little peak."

Rin opened the letter and read it. More tears came and Rin looked at Kakashi, "When did you write this?"

"Around the time you and Obito were going to get married." Kakashi told her.

"Sakura said there was a reason you broke up with me." Rin said. She walked towards him and asked, "What was it?"

Kakashi looked at her and then said, "Someone threatened me that if I didn't break up with you, you'll get hurt."

"What," Rin asked.

"Come to think of it, Rin seemed to be a lot more danger prone before you guys broke up." Obito remarked.

"Danger prone," Rin asked facing Obito.

"Oh come on Rin, it was a joke." Obito said.

Rin huffed and then said, "Better be."

"I never meant to hurt you like I did on the day broke up." Kakashi said, "Bad luck just seemed to follow me that day."

"They wrote you right?" Rin asked and he nodded, "I want to see it. I have a feeling I may know who it is."

"You do?" Sakura asked.

"Yes but I won't know until I see it." Rin said.

"Okay, well that's that." Sakura said, "My work here is done. Oh but can we hear the song, it was so beautiful. Can't we hear it?"

"I'm interested in hearing in as well." Rin said looking at the letter.

"No thanks I think I'll pass on that offer." Kakashi said.

"No, sing now." Rin said, "I want to hear it Kaka-_kun_."

Obito barked out a laugh when he saw the faint blush on Kakashi's face. "Man I can't believe she still affects you when she talks like that." he said, "That's how Rin got what she wanted from Kakashi."

"Shut up Obito." Kakashi sneered, "So you have a guitar here?"

"Of cause we do." Ino said. She ran out to the car park to get one of the guitars from the concert.

"By the way, how did we get here?" Rin asked.

"Deidara and Sasori," Itachi answered.

"They had a lot of fun along with Naruto." Sasuke added.

"Yeah I was the one who stole your book!" Naruto shouted proudly.

"Oh yeah that reminds me." Kakashi said and the he slapped Naruto behind his head.

"What was that for," Naruto asked.

"Don't steal my books. That's not for your eyes." Kakashi said.

Naruto grumbled as Ino ran in. She handed the guitar to Kakashi and smiled, "Now get on that stage and sing." She said.

"Sakura where are we?" Rin asked, "This place, I think I know it."

"It's changed a lot." Obito said crossing his arms over his chest, "But its still Konaha Café."

"Konaha Café!" Rin shouted, "This was where we did our first duet; Kakashi and I."

"Here," Ami said fixing the mike for Kakashi, "Let me just get everyone to sit down."

When everything was fixed, Kakashi sang and Rin listened.

David Archuleta - A Little Too Not Over You.

(eh eh eh oh eh eh eh  
eh eh eh oh eh eh eh)

It never crossed my mind at all  
That's what I tell myself  
What we had has come and gone  
You're better off with someone else  
It's for the best, I know it is  
But I see you  
Sometimes I try to hide  
What I feel inside

And I turn around  
You're with him now  
I just can't figure it out

Tell me why  
You're so hard to forget  
Don't remind me  
I'm not over it  
Tell me why  
I can't seem to face the truth  
I'm just a little too not over you  
(eh eh eh oh eh eh eh)  
Not over you  
(eh eh eh oh eh eh eh)

Memories  
Supposed to fade  
What's wrong with my heart?  
Shake it off, let it go  
Didn't think it be this hard  
Should be strong  
Moving on  
But I see you  
Sometimes I try to hide  
What I feel inside

And I turn around  
You're with him now  
I just can't figure it out

Tell me why  
You're so hard to forget  
Don't remind me  
I'm not over it  
Tell me why  
I can't seem to face the truth  
I'm just a little too not over you

Maybe I regret  
Everything I said  
No way to take it all back, yeah  
Now I'm on my own  
How I let you go  
I'll never understand  
I'll never understand  
Yeah, oooh, oooh, oooh  
Oooooooh  
Oh  
Ooooh, oh

Tell me why  
You're so hard to forget  
Don't remind me  
I'm not over it  
Tell me why  
I can't seem to face the truth  
I'm just a little too not over you

Tell me why  
You're so hard to forget  
Don't remind me  
I'm not over it  
Tell me why  
I can't seem to face the truth  
And I really don't know what to do

I'm just a little too not over you  
(eh eh eh oh eh eh eh)  
Not over you  
(eh eh eh oh eh eh eh).

"Kakashi," Rin said. She walked over to him and smiled sadly, "I guess the two of us never really forgot each other. I'm sorry; I still love you more than anything. The question is, will you take a mess like me back?" Kakashi didn't need words to tell her his answer; no he could answer with a kiss. The girls cheered when he did that and the boys smirked. Naruto had a cheeky grin on his face and was the first to speak out of all his friends.

"It's about time the pervert got a girl." Naruto said.

"How about I play something for couples to dance to?" Ami asked.

She hit play and the slow music echoed through the café. Ayama literally pulled Itachi on the floor as well as Ino with Shikamaru-who complained all the way. Naruto stayed where he was, he would have asked Hinata to dance but she wasn't there. After the concert her family just took her home and he knew she always listened to her father when he told her something.

He watched everyone fall in love expect him. Man was his life in the dumps right now.

"Hey Naruto why aren't you dancing," Obito asked.

"Don't have anyone, the teme or any one of the guys will kill me if I go and ask their girlfriends to dance." Naruto said.

"Well hey I'm sure your girl is out there and when you find her well you can be like them." Obito said pointing out the couples dancing.

"The thing is I already found her but I don't think I could have her." Naruto thought.

"Sasuke-kun, Naruto looks sad." Sakura said as she looked at the blonde boy, "To bad Hina isn't here, she could have danced with him."

"Hn," Sasuke said.

"And you're not paying attention to me are you?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura," Sasuke said.

"What," Sakura asked looking at me.

"Give me some attention for a change." He said and a bit boldly as well.

"What are you talking about?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke stopped dancing and so did she. He looked at her and then pulled her away from everyone.

"Where are we going?" Sakura asked.

He didn't say anything but kept pulling till they were outside. He then stopped and faced her kissing her fully on her lips. Sakura could feel all of his emotions in that one kiss and the largest one was one of loneliness.

"Sakura, you have been paying so much attention to everyone else." Sasuke said as he broke the kiss, "The concert, your sister, heck even Kakashi! That you don't see that you're not giving me any attention."

Sakura placed her hand on his cheeks and her eyes softened, "Sasuke-kun…"

She grabbed his hands with her free one and intertwined in with. "Gomen," she said, "I didn't know. I was so caught up in helping everyone else that I forgot to take care of you; you, one of my most important people."

She then laughed lightly and the said, "But I can make up for it. Holidays are here and I'll make sure that you're my main attention. Will that work?"

Sakura felt his arms around her waist and body being pulled towards Sasuke. "Maybe," he said.

"Maybe," Sakura asked.

"But I'll work with it for now." he added before kissing her again.

Inside everyone noticed their disappearance.

"Hey where's the teme and Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Maybe acting like them," Ayama said pointing out her best friend and Kakashi kissing the night away.

"Way he just got her back and already has all his hands on her." Obito said, "But then again he has to make up for the years."

And everyone just laughed.

A/N: Well now I'd done. I'm kind of getting sad that this story is coming to an end. Of cause it will have a bit more things to get done before I actually write 'The End.' So please keep on reading and reviewing.

CherryFlower05


	16. Chapter 16

What music can do!

A/n: Thanks to those who reviewed!

Disclaimer: No I don't own Naruto! =(

Summary: Sakura Haruno has moved back to Konaha with her sister, older brother and her sister's best friend. Her sister is the new music teacher and Sakura is ready to help her sis in any way she can.

Chapter 16: The other part of the deal and a date!

Sakura and Ayama along with their boyfriends and of cause Rin and Kakashi were seated at one of the many offices belonging to Fugaku Uchiha.

'Okay so we all know now that Uchiha-san was the one who brought Obito as part of a deal we made." Sakura said

"Yeah so we all know Fugaku did his part." Ayama said, "So now about ours."

"Which is?" Rin asked.

Sakura pulled out a picture with Mikoto, Fugaku, Rin and Kakashi. She handed it to her sister and Kakashi.

"This I remember taking this picture but who were they," Rin asked as she tried to remember.

"That was my wife and I," Fugaku replied.

Rin took a double look at the picture and watched the affective and loving young man in the picture and compared to it to the cold and distance man now.

"Really you could have fooled me." Rin thought. Aloud she said, "Ah I see it now. I remember."

"Um so Fugaku-san," Ayama said getting up pulling Itachi up, "We have to go now."

"Yeah so do we," Sakura said getting up as well.

"To where?" he asked.

"Well the amusement park is opened for the holidays and well…" Sakura said smiling.

"Go," Rin said, "I'm sure Kakashi can handle to deal."

Sakura smiled at her sister and then grabbed her boyfriend's hands and smiled lovingly at him. Today she was going to give him all her attention.

Fugaku nodded at his two sons and watched them as they left. He had only found out that Sakura and Ayama not only were good friends with their sons but they were dating them as well, we all know who was with who right. He grew to like the two girls and approved of them dating his sons. They were like mini versions of his wife when he first met her and fell for her as well; but then again they do say that boys do tend to marry girls closed to their mother's personality.

"So what the rest of this great deal," Rin asked.

"Well you remember the song you sang that day in the café?" Fugaku asked.

"Yeah of cause we do." Rin replied

"Well I would like for you to sing it again for my wife for our anniversary." Fugaku finished with a faint blush on his cheeks.

"Oh so you're re-creating that night as your wife's gift?" Rin asked

"Yes so can you?" he asked.

"I'm okay with it after all you've done." Rin said.

"So am I," Kakashi said, "You brought back one of our friends who we thought were dead we own you."

"Thank you." He replied, "Well you have two weeks. I have already asked the owner of café about it and she agrees."

"Great, we better get started." Rin said, "Mind if you lean us this picture. We're going to need it."

"Sure, just please return it." Fugaku replied.

"Of cause," Rin said.

They walked out of the office and Kakashi captured Rin in his arms and asked.

"So did you find out who sent it?"

"Of cause I did." Rin said, "The cheap perfume gave it away. I never knew that one spray of that cheap thing could last for years."

"What?" he asked.

"Your fan club, remember their leader she hated me." Rin said, "The perfume and this is not a joke is called, 'Kakashi' and created by your fan club."

Kakashi laughed anyway finding it very assuming that his club had when that far in obsession.

"And if it wasn't then well my bad." Rin said looking deeply into his cold dark eyes, "But I would say it was them because of the page with the 'KFC' written on it below or the sliver pen they used well…"

"Okay, okay I get it." Kakashi said, "I'm sorry about my crazy fan girls."

"You better be." Rin told him, "And I swear if you break up with me again I'll__"

However Kakashi didn't let her finished better said he didn't want her to because all he wanted was to make up for the time they lost; one date, kiss and maybe one ring at a time.

A/N: Okay enough with Rin and Kakashi and more SasuSaku! =)

The gang met up at the entrance of the amusement park and that was when Sasuke asked.

"Where's the dope?"

"That's a good question and where're Hinata, Neji and Tenten?" Sakura added.

"Hinata and Neji couldn't make it because of family business and Tenten said she wasn't coming because Neji wasn't going to be there." Ino explained.

"And Naruto," Ayama asked.

Sasuke's phone when off and he looked at the message from his best friend.

To: Midnight23

From: RamenLover10

Subject: Can't make it! =(

Hey teme sorry but I make it 2day at the park. I have some stuff to do so tell the others. I know I'm missed. Oh and if Hinata-chan is here please tell her I said hi and don't be a bastard on doing that for me teme. I am your best friend.

Sasuke told them what was up with Naruto and Ino was thankful that he wasn't going to be there but she was also a bit sad like everyone else. Itachi and Ayama left to enjoy the park as a couple and then Sasuke decided that his brother was having the right idea.

Pulling Sakura hands, he took her away from the group. Sasuke wasn't in the mood to share his flower today.

'It's sad that Naruto couldn't make it." Sakura said.

"Hn," Sasuke replied.

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura said and he stopped and faces her which he shouldn't have because Sakura slapped him on the arm and complained that he was talking in a caveman language.

He was amused by the crazy ideas. She was something and he liked that.

"OHHHHH Sasuke-kun let's go on that first!" Sakura shouted pointing to the large deadly roller coaster. She pulled him into the lines and waited excitedly.

"Sakura you're acting like a child." Sasuke told her as she was looking like she was ready to jump up and down in excitement. He placed his hands on her shoulder making her stay still. She pouted but nerveless didn't move around as much.

Finally their turn came and when they saw the ride in full view Sakura felt yesterday's breakfast come back. However she was still going, right?

"Maybe another ride," Sakura asked hopefully.

Sasuke gripped her hand and smirked, "Not this time. You pulled me here and you're going through with it," he said.

About five minutes or so, the couple came off the ride with Sasuke looking a bit green and Sakura as hyper as always. She hugged her boyfriend and snuggled him. Sasuke tried to ignore the comments about them being a cute couple and called out to his girlfriend.

"Sak_" was all Sasuke got to say before Sakura kissed him. He was shocked by her actions but he wasn't complaining.

"Sasuke-kun, I'm glad you told me I had to go on the ride it was soooooooo much fun!" Sakura said as she grabbed his hand and told him to chose the next ride and that's how the day when.

It was twilight when the couple did make it off their last ride. Sakura looked up and pouted, "We have to leave soon." She said.

"Ah, it's your turn, choose the last ride." Sasuke told her.

Sakura looked around; she wanted something relaxing at the moment. She saw the Ferris wheel and smiled.

"Let's go on it Sasuke-kun." Sakura said pointing it out. He nodded and they walked towards it. It didn't take them long to actually get on the ride. Sakura rested her head on Sasuke's shoulder and looked up at the sky. The diamond lit sky made her smile. She took Sasuke's hand and held onto it acting as if he would disappear if she didn't hold on to him. He moved to call her when they were at the top to see the view when he noticed that she was asleep; a sleeping pink haired angel that belonged to him. He didn't wake her up when the ride was over. He somehow managed to get her on his back without waking her up and walked towards the parking lot.

"Where's that foolish brother of mine?" Itachi asked.

Ayama looked at her boyfriend and wondered why she fell for him. She looked out in the distance and saw Sasuke with Sakura on his back and started to panic. She ran towards them to find out if something had happened to Sakura and received the good news that she had only fallen asleep. Ayama helped Sasuke place Sakura into the car in the back seat and then got in the front with Itachi.

No one talked much. Ayama warned them that Sakura wasn't the nicest person when she was woken up when she didn't want to. They arrived at Ayama's and Sakura's home and Ayama ran to open the door.

Sasuke had scooped up Sakura in his arms and walked inside the house. Ayama pointed out Sakura's room and opened the door before running to her own room to put down the prize red cloud Itachi had won for her.

Sasuke rested his angel on her bed and then looked around her room and saw a picture of a man and a very young Sakura. She was about eight or maybe seven in the picture. The man had red hair and jade eyes. Sakura's eyes were dancing with excitement and she had the brightest smile he had ever seen on her face, a smile she never did anymore.

He rested the picture back down and looked at Sakura. He brushed away a bang from her closed eyes and said a soft good night before leaving.

//The Next Day//

Sasuke woke up and saw jade. His vision began more clear and it was then he noticed that Sakura was in his room, watching him well was watching him sleep. Wide awake he jumped off the bed and asked.

"Sakura what are you doing here?"

Sakura didn't answer first. Maybe it was because she was trying to keep her head from spinning and knocking out the floor. Sasuke asked her the question again and then he realized why she wasn't answering. It may have had to do with the fact that he was only in his boxers and she had a full view of his six packs.

"Um…" he said trying to get her to say something.

'Right why I'm here," Sakura said, "You and your brother as well as the rest of the gang are going to help us with your parent's anniversary gift."

"What," he asked.

"Sasuke-kun you have to help." Sakura said pouting, "We need all the extra hands we can get."

"Don't look at her. Don't look at her." that was the thought Sasuke kept saying and still he looked at her; those jade eyes just begging him looking so….there was no way out of this now.

"Ah fine." Sasuke said.

"Oh thank you Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shouted, "You have no idea how much this means to me!" She tackled him into a hug the two of them falling on the bed. Before any action could happen Sasuke heard his brother shout.

"AYAMA WHAT THE HELL THAT WAS COLD,"

"What was that?" he asked Sakura.

"Oh that's just Ayama waking up Itachi like she does to Kai." Sakura said smiling, "One ice bucket a time."

"Okay time for you to go." Sasuke said, "'I'll see you downstairs."

Sakura nodded and walked towards the door but before she left, she tip toed and kisses Sasuke on his forehead and said.

"Good morning Sasuke-kun."

"Hn," he replied.

As soon as the door was closed, Sakura let the heated blush that she was holding back loose. Ayama came out of Itachi's room looking almost the same.

They looked at each other and Sakura spoke.

"How did it go?"

"Good I guess." Ayama told her, "Itachi is quiet the sleeper."

"I heard." Sakura said trying her best not to laugh at the elder Uchiha.

"He's a big baby, it wasn't that cold." Ayama said walking up to meet up with Sakura.

"Well now you know what you have to deal with every morning when you marry." Sakura said trying to make a joke.

"Marriage," Mikoto asked popping out of nowhere and that really crept out the girls, "Did I hear marriage." She faced Ayama and smiled, "Tell me are you and my Itachi-chan tying the knot?"

Ayama turned even redder and quickly replied, "No, no, no Sakura was just joking. I don't think Itachi is going to ask me that yet."

"Oh," Mikoto said sadly, "I was hoping for grandchildren."

She walked away and left the two girls sweat drop, "Well that was interesting." They both thought.

A/N: Ending it there for now. Not as long as I wanted but if I continue I might end up writing two chapters in one. Review!

CherryFlower05


	17. Chapter 17

What music can do!

A/n: So here is the redone version of the story enjoy! BY the way I disclaimed all songs that will be used in this story. They belong to their rightful owners.

Disclaimer: No I don't own Naruto! =(

Summary: Sakura Haruno has moved back to Konaha with her sister, older brother and her sister's best friend. Her sister is the new music teacher and Sakura is ready to help her sis in any way she can.

Chapter 17: Sasuke Jealous?

Sakura and Ayama waited until Itachi and Sasuke came back downstairs and then the two brothers asked, "Why are you here again?"

Ayama and Sakura smiled. They walked towards their respected boyfriends linking their arms together and said, "You two are helping us with your father's gift."

The two boys scowled at the thought. Ayama glared at Itachi and pulled him out of the house and strangely enough he when without protest. Maybe it had something to do with Ayama threatening to send all his fan girls on him but then again, they may run away the moment they see her.

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura said pouting, "We have to get Naruto as well the rest of the gang will be there waiting."

"Ah fine," Sasuke said letting Sakura pull him out of the house. Sasuke told his brother to go ahead and he nodded. Sasuke moved to get his own car keys and led Sakura to the garage where all the vehicles were held. Sasuke and Sakura then got in the midnight blue car and drove off to Naruto's place. Sakura watched the large mansion and smiled.

"Wow it's been ages since I was here." Sakura said.

Sasuke arched his eye brown at her and she laughed, "Oh you thought that I didn't know about Naruto's little secret." She asked.

"Hn," Sasuke replied as he got out of the car.

Before they could even knock on the door it was opened by Naruto's mother who pulled Sakura into a hug and smiled.

"SAKURA-CHAN YOU FINALLY CAME TO VISIT!"

"Hey Kushina-chan," Sakura said trying to breathe, "Can't breathe."

Kushina released the young girl and said, "Oh I'm so sorry Saku-chan, I just got excited."

"That's okay Kushina-chan," Sakura replied, "It Naruto here?"

"Naru-chan?" Kushina said, "Yes he's upstairs. Did you finally saw what a gentleman my boy is and have finally come to win his heart huh?"

Sakura suddenly felt very uncomfortable and it may have something to do with the death grin Sasuke had around her waist and the fact that Kushina just asked her if she was here to win Naruto's heart.

"Ahhhh mom what are you telling Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted as he raced downstairs tripping on the last three and came down with a crash.

"Dope," Sasuke said to his best friend.

"Teme," Naruto replied.

Sakura shook her head at the two of them and helped Naruto up. He faced his mother and said, "Mom do you want your baby boy death? That's the teme's girlfriend.'

Kushina pouted and said, 'But I wanted her to be your girlfriend."

'Mom I already like a girl ad you know that!" Naruto shouted.

"Fine," Kushina said turning away.

"Hey guys let's get out of here before my dad shows up and goes down memory lane with all of us." Naruto said and they all nodded racing out of the house leaving a trail of dust behind them.

As they were a far distance from Naruto's home, Sakura turned back and said, "Your mom hasn't change one bit."

"Yeah, she's been looking forward to seeing you again but with all the work and thing." Naruto said.

"Yeah I know she's always busy." Sakura said turning back in front.

"Hey teme don't take on my mom, she's just been fixed on years on getting me and Sakura-chan together." Naruto said noticing the tense aura his friend.

"Hn," Sasuke said.

Sakura smiled a Sasuke's jealously and touched his hand, "I'll talk to you later." She said.

Really she would have done it now but they were driving and she would rather not get killed because she had to calm now her overprotective boyfriend. They arrived at the café however as soon as Sakura was about to talk to Sasuke, her sister pulled her away.

'Rin I was going to have a talk with Sasuke-kun." Sakura said.

"In a minute now sit down with Ayama and listen." Rin ordered.

Sakura did as she was asked as Rin spoke up, "Okay the Hyuuga family is having this huge business party next week and wanted Kakashi and I to perform however we are busy with the all this so we need you two to do it. Now I'll give you two some time to talk it out and I'll be back." Rin said as she walked away.

Sakura and Ayama looked at each other and then Ayama spoke up, "Hyuuga-san isn't letting Hinata anywhere near Naruto after what he said at the concert."

"What?" Sakura asked, "How could he do that?"

"I know right?" Ayama asked.

Ayama crossed her legs over each other and continued, "Hinata told me this morning when we came which is why right now I don't want to help that man. Naruto and Hinata are perfect for each other and he's pulling them apart."

Sakura looked at Ayama and then smiled. Ayama noticed this and asked, "What are you thinking?'

Sakura smiled and lean over and whispered something to Ayama and the girl's face lit up, "RIN WE AGREE!"

Ayama shouted as she grabbed Sakura by the hand and pulled her up, "We have to get to work."

"You get started; I have to deal with a boyfriend right now." Sakura said. Ayama looked at Sasuke and then nodded, "Good luck, Uchihas are known for being stubborn." Ayama warned.

Sakura laughed and when to where her boyfriend was helping with the setting up of the sound system.

"Sasuke…" Sakura said looking at him.

He didn't look at her and Sakura so didn't like being ignored. The next time you saw Sakura and Sasuke was when she was dragging the knocked out Sasuke out of the room. Hell yeah never mess with a Haruno!

When Sasuke did come to, he saw very angry Sakura glaring holes into him and he was sweat drop. His neck was hurting him a lot and he looked at Sakura for the answer why.

"Oh I knocked you out." Sakura said like if it was nothing.

Sasuke looked at her and asked, "YOU. KNOCKED. ME OUT?'

"Yeah pretty much," Sakura replied.

They stayed looking at each other for a while before Sasuke said, "What the hell happened between you and Naruto?"

"Oh for heaven sakes, Sasuke," Sakura said, "That was ages ago when we were kids and Naruto had this dumb crush on me but I wasn't into him. His mother however wished I was and always jumped a bit too far when it came to me and her son."

"Hn," Sasuke replied.

"Sasuke! I'm bloody in love with you! What the hell are you worrying about Naruto for! He's in love with Hinata and he is your best friend!" Sakura shouted.

Sasuke looked at her as she turned red and get repeating over and over like a mantra, 'I didn't just say that. I didn't just say that.'

She as walking around in a circle her eyes showed panic and Sasuke decided he needed to stop her before she made a hole in the ground. He stepped in front of her and held her clasped hands as she shouted, 'I DIDN'T JUST SAY THAT. JUST IGNORE WHAT I JUST SHOUTED OUT TO THE WORLD PLEASE!"

Sasuke grabbed her should and asked, "So what do you love me?"

Sakura looked at him, wide eye and said, "No of cause not, I do love you. It's just it could have been a more romantic setting and not us arguing like this."

Sasuke grunted and pulled Sakura into his arms.

'Hey guys the others what to know if…" Naruto said but he never finished that sentence since he ran off screaming, "AHHH MY VIRGIN EYES!"

Because it was on that day, Naruto saw Sasuke and Sakura French kissing for the first time.

'Stupid baka,"

"Dope,"

A/N: I actually hate this chapter right now. I might just end up redoing it again but whatever. I don't need to tell you who said those last two lines in the end right? Okay please review and mind the crazy chapter here.

CherryFlower05


	18. Chapter 18

What music can do!

A/n: Thanks to those who reviewed!

Disclaimer: No I don't own Naruto! =(

Summary: Sakura Haruno has moved back to Konaha with her sister, older brother and her sister's best friend. Her sister is the new music teacher and Sakura is ready to help her sis in any way she can.

Chapter 18: Preparing to face his worse fears

Naruto watched his child hood friend and shook his head. There was no way he was doing that; he didn't have a death wish yet.

"Come on Naruto stop being childish." Sakura said crossing her arms over her chest, "How can you talk to Hinata if her father won't let you near her. You have to gain his respect first and that's that."

Naruto looked at her and shook his head again, "Sakura-chan that man is very scary and I don't think Hinata feels the same way about me. She probably didn't even try to stop her father from making that rule."

Ayama had to be held back by Sakura as she got ready to kill Naruto. Ayama knew the truth, yet everyone but Naruto knew how Hinata felt about him. She was furious that Naruto would think otherwise of her feelings. She wrote a song for him but then again he did pass out while she was singing it thanks to her cousin. But the point was, she was in love with him. Always had and always will. She couldn't understand why Naruto was being so dense.

"Listen to me, you are going to be a part of this and I don't give a damn what you are scared off." Ayama sneered, "Man up! You want a girl, fight for her. Prove that you're worth her time."

Sakura was getting really freaked out by Ayama so she slowly left the room leaving the two of them. She hoped Ayama wouldn't kill Naruto after all then she would be hurting Hinata by doing that.

She walked into her living room and sat down. Her brother was sleeping away on the couch and Sakura was feeling wicked. She went to the kitchen to get a glass of cold water and was ready to throw it on Kai when he said.

"Don't even think about it pinky."

Sakura growled as her brother laughed at her. He opened one of his eyes and smiled.

"Got you this time," Kai told her.

"You're no fun," Sakura said as she rested the glass of water for him to drink and when up to her room. Alone her way, she saw her other sister who rushed pass her making her world spin. Rin let out a hasty sorry and was out the door. Sakura smiled, her sister was something and she loved her for that.

She walked into her room and breathed in. Once holidays where over she would be in her final year in school; she was looking forward to it. She looked at the pages around her room and laughed. Every since she came back to Konaha, she has been in a real writing mood. It got worse when she started to like Sasuke and now that they were together well let's just say Sakura couldn't see her floor anymore because of the amount of songs she wrote.

She began to pick up her pages when she heard her phone go off. It had a text message and I don't think I need to tell you who it was from.

_What u doing?-Sasuke_

Nothing much, just cleaning out my room-Sakura

_Want to go somewhere today?-Sasuke_

It depends where?-Sakura

_Just for a walk maybe the park or something-Sasuke_

Sure, it beats being inside my house listening to Ayama shout at Naruto-Sakura

_I'll be there in ten minutes-Sasuke_

I'll be waiting-Sakura

Sakura shut her phone and when back to picking up her pages. Once she had all of them she looked around for her folder that she stored all her songs in. As she was looking, she came across something she kind of forgot existed, her father's music book.

Sakura sat on her bed tracing her finger over the cover of the book. Her father was fond of music, he always had a big dream of becoming famous however; his family and health won't allow it. Before he met her mother, Sakura's father had to use all his time working towards becoming a business man for his family. Once he was married, he had to focus on his new family and take care of them like all good fathers do. So, he passed something on to them, something he picked up on his own when he was having those days when he just couldn't take the work anymore. He passed on his music to all three of his children.

Out of all of them Sakura was the most talented. Even at her young age she enjoyed playing music for her father and putting on shows for him. Of cause those moments disappeared when he began ill and Sakura had to leave her father alone so he could rest. After a while of fighting with his illness, he died and Sakura promised to make sure that music, his music would be heard one day.

She looked through the book and saw some songs that would be good for the upcoming event with the Hyuugas. She let a small tear spill from her eyes and brushed it away. Her door opened and she saw Sasuke walk in.

He saw the redness in her eyes and walked over to her, "What's wrong?" he asked. He watched the book in her hand and how tightly she held it.

"This," Sakura said pointing towards the book, "Was my father's."

She opened it again and showed Sasuke all her father's work. Sakura told him hoe her father always wanted to be a famous song writer and had written many beautiful songs. As the reached the end of the book, they saw one song was unfinished. Only the first verse was written and it hadn't been titled as of yet. Sasuke brought his arm around Sakura letting her rest her head against his chest. He placed his free hand over her hands on the book as his way of telling her that he's was here for her forever and always.

//The Next Day//

Everyone was over by Naruto's place (his apartment not his mansion) expect Hinata who wasn't allow to come.

"I do not agree with this." Neji said when he heard their plan and received glares from all the girls even Tenten.

"What?" he asked.

"You know what." Ino said glaring, "Give him a chance."

"Fine but I have nothing to do with this." Neji said crossing his arms.

"That's his way of saying okay." Tenten said smiling making her boyfriend scowl at her.

"So Naruto did you get started yet?" Ayama asked.

"Um yeah but I don't think it's that great." Naruto said a bit embarrassed with the whole situation.

"Well make it great." Ayama told him.

"Ayama leave Naruto alone, he'll do his best." Sakura said smiling.

"To bad his best isn't much." Sasuke said with a smirk and received a cuff from Sakura.

"LEAVE. NARUTO. ALONE," Sakura said darkly.

Naruto started to laugh when he watched his best friend and then got a book in the face. Sakura was laughing quietly as Shikamaru mumbled that the whole thing was too troublesome for him.

"Okay Naruto just keep working on it k." Sakura said. Ino got up and smiled wildly at all the girls, "Okay now that's over. We have to meet up with Hinata and her bodyguard at the mall to but outfits for the upcoming events. Now let's move it ladies!"

She pulled Ayama, Sakura and Tenten out of the room and two of them shouted, "Wait we forgot something!" The boys saw Tenten and Sakura race back into the room and when to their boyfriends and peaked them on the lips.

"See you later Sasuke-kun and try not to kill Naruto." Sakura told Sasuke.

"You to Neji, we need him alive no matter how annoying or loud he is." Tenten remarked.

Ino walked back into the room and shouted, "Oh yeah I have to do that to!" She walked over to where Shikamaru was sleeping and Sakura told her, "You do know that he's sleeping right?"

"I know," Ino replied before pressing her lips against the sleeping Shikamaru's own. The said boy's eyes flew opened because of the contact and of the first time, Shikamaru looked like he was awake and not planning to fall asleep any time soon.

"See you later Shika-kun." Ino said before leaving the room.

The two girls broke out in laughter and followed after their crazy blonde friend. As the left, Naruto noticed that Sasuke had a book with him.

"Hey teme what's that?" he asked.

"None of your business dope." Sasuke told him.

"Aw come on tell me." Naruto said coming over to peak in the book, "I'm your best friend."

"No." Sasuke said and then got up and left the room to go somewhere Naruto wasn't. When he did find one, he opened the book to its last page and looked over the verse.

"I'll finish this song for Sakura," Sasuke thought.

He took out a new page and when to work completing the unfinished work of Sakura's father.

///The Hyuuga's business party//

Ino and marching around the room with Ayama when Shikamaru walked in; Ayama attacked him first.

"Where the hell is Naruto?!" Ayama shouted.

"I don't know where the troublesome fool is." Shikamaru said walking over to his girlfriend. It was Ayama and Sakura performing with a surprise from Naruto. Neither Sakura nor Ayama knew how Naruto's new song sounded but they hoped it was good. Sasuke walked in and ran his hand through his hair.

"Sakura, Ayama they want to two out there or at least one of you." Sasuke told them. Sakura got up and smiled, "I'll go, wish me luck." Sakura said smiling.

The Hyuugas really when all out for their business parties at their home. They even rented a stage for it the entire event. It was really a celebration for their latest business deal they made with one of the top companies. Sakura brushed away her bang from her face and smiled.

"You'll do fine." Sasuke told her.

"I hope." Sakura said, "I'm singing one of my father's songs."

"Then it will be perfect." Sasuke said. He kissed her on the forehead and then let her go.

Sakura walked onstage and smiled. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at her. She felt the nerves building up inside her and then closed her eyes and sang.

_If you believe_

I close my eyes and even when I'm sleeping I'm alright  
Cause you are in my life  
Once upon a time  
I only imagined this  
And now you're mine  
Wished for you so hard  
Pray that you'd find me  
Maybe you're here today  
Here to remind me

If you believe that dreams come true  
There's one that's waiting there for you  
Cause I believed when I saw you that when you want something enough  
Then it can't escape your love  
There is nothing in the world that cannot be  
If you believe

Everybody said that I was a fool to think that we connect  
(Everybody said that) I couldn't get my heart out of my head  
They just didn't see  
No they just couldn't know  
The feeling that you get  
The places that you go

If you believe that dreams come true  
There's one that's waiting there for you  
Cause I believed when I saw you  
That when you want something enough  
Then it can't escape your love  
There is nothing in the world that cannot be  
If you believe

Never wished for material things  
Never needed wind in my wings  
I never wished for anything but you....  
I can't explain it  
Someone just told me  
Go where your heart is you'll never be lonely

If you believe that dreams come true  
There's one that's waiting there for you  
Cause I believed when I saw you that when you want someone enough  
Then they can't escape your love  
There is nothing in the world that cannot be  
If you believe

Everyone clapped as the song ended and Ayama came in Sakura's place telling her softly that Naruto was here. Sakura ran to the back where everyone was and knocked Naruto on the head.

"You're late!" she shouted.

"I know and I'm sorry Sakura-chan, I got held back." Naruto said rubbing his head.

"Fine you're singing the after Ayama and I go on again." Sakura said, "Two songs after. Got it?"

"Yep," Naruto said with a smile.

Hinata was amazed by Sakura's song and was swaying to Ayama's one at the moment. She was angry with her father for what he did. She thought it was sweet of Naruto to tell everyone that the song was for her. Of cause of she didn't faith she could have told him that. When they were at the mall Ino told her how Naruto was always asking for her.

"_You do don't know what you got till its gone." _That's what Ayama told her when they were talking and escaping the scary body guard her father hired, _"Naruto is learning that now and he misses you. You should tell him how you feel and soon." _

She looked at the owners of the new business partner her family had. The man had bright blonde hair and could pass as Naruto's father. His wife had bright red hair and was a very loud and friendly person. She turned away when the woman saw her looking at her and she smiled at her. Hinata blushed in embarrassment and walked to find Neji or her sister.

"Okay we have a new song for you all." Ayama said. She smiled at Hinata and winked at her making the Hyuuga heiress wonder what was going on.

The stage when black and everyone watched wondering what was going to happen next.

"Minato," Kushina said as she looked around, "Where's Naru-chan?"

"Mmm, I'm now sure." Minato told his wife. He looked at the stage again waiting to see which of the talented girls would be singing next.

"They made a find chose asking Saku-chan to sing tonight as well as her friend Ayama." Kushina told her husband.

"Yes they are both very talented." Minato said.

A voice rang out from the dark stage and it wasn't a female one.

**Elliott Yamin  
Fight For Love**

I'm ecstatic  
I feel the magic

The stage lit up reveling Naruto singing. Hinata had to keep telling herself not to faint while her father was trying not to go over there and kick that boy of his home. How dare he enter his home and uninvited as well.

It's everlasting  
I think that you were meant to be alive on this very night  
With me  
I see, it clearly  
The dream you hear about  
And never truly think it's realistic till it blows your mind  
I never thought I could understand  
I was searching me  
And now I finally see

[Chorus]  
I see that some people fight for love  
They stick with it  
Just can't quit it  
Some people hide from love  
They run from it, cause they don't want it  
When you got a love and it's good like it should be  
Makes you never wanna give it up  
Cause you know that some people fight for love  
And I believe it's true cause I'd do the same for you

You're the reason, the air I'm breathing  
So don't go leaving  
Cause loving you is the only thing that ever really touched my soul  
I'm protective, of my blessings  
Glad I kept it  
I never really thought about the future till I saw my life  
Finding it's purpose  
So very worth it  
And now I know that love is really worth it

And that's why, Some people fight for love  
They stick with it  
Just can't quit it  
Some people hide from love  
They run from it, cause they don't want it  
When you got a love and it's good like it should be  
Makes you never wanna give it up  
Cause you know that some people die for love  
And I believe it's true cause I'd do the same for you

It's hard to be, and good to keep  
And once you're with it, it's hard to leave  
You can't help but run wild with imagination  
It'll change you life from wrong or right  
And then you'll touch, touch the sky,  
And now I don't see how I made it though the night

But I see how there's some people who fight  
Some people fight for love  
They stick with it  
Just can't quit it  
Some people hide from love  
They run from it, cause they don't want it  
When you got a love and it's good like it should be  
Makes you never wanna give it up  
Cause you know that some people die for love  
And I believe it's true cause I'd do the same for you

Some people fight for love,  
(I don't wanna do it no more)  
Some people hide from love,  
(It just feels so good)  
But when you got a love and it's good like it should be  
Makes you never wanna give it up  
Cause you know that some people die for love  
And I believe it's true cause I'd do the same for you

Hinata and blushing lightly when the song ended while everyone cheered it was even louder than when Ayama and Sakura sang. She watched her father marching towards the stage and she feared for Naruto.

She hurried after her father to stop him. Hiashi glared at Naruto but Naruto stood his ground.

"You what are you doing here?" he asked pointing his finger at Naruto, "You are not welcome here!"

"Hey," Ayama shouted walking in front of Hiashi view, "Don't talk to Naruto like that. He likes your daughter maybe love her and he is probably the only boy that will truly treat your daughter with respect and make her happy."

"Wow Ayama, I never thought you would stick up for me." Naruto said.

"Shut up Naruto I'm talking." Ayama said.

He ignored her and looked back at Naruto and said, "Listen you will st___"

"Hinata may feel the same." Ayama added, "Don't you want your daughter's happiness?"

"My daughter will never fall for a lowly fool like him!" Hiashi said.

"Father, stop it!" Hinata shouted coming into the picture, "Leave Naruto-kun alone!"

"N-Naruto-k-kun?" Hiashi asked.

"Yes Naruto-kun." Hinata said, "Father I don't care what you have to say right now but leave Naruto-kun out of it!"

Hiashi was taken aback by his daughter's boldness and remained quiet. Kushina and Minato walked over to Naruto and Kushina ran towards her son.

"Naru-chan that was beautiful!" Kushina shouted hugging her son, "Such a talented boy I have. You're a perfect son!"

"Son?" Hiashi asked.

"Father I love Naruto-kun and I want to be with him." Hinata said, "He makes happy and..." she stopped looking at her father and smiled at Naruto, "Naruto-kun over the years I have always to tell you this but because so shy, I couldn't but now I can. Naruto-kun I love you."

And then a thud was heard. I bet you all think Hinata fainted after her confession right but you're wrong it wasn't Hinata.

"Naru-chan?" Kushina asked looking at her son on the ground.

"Naruto?" Sakura asked hearing him say something.

"N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked walking over to him.

He had a light blush over his cheeks and was saying to himself.

"Hinata-chan loves me…"

A/N: And there finished with all the couples. Sorry no kiss for this couple. Please review because I got only one review for the last chapter and even thou I liked it, I would have been happier if I got more. By the way I have a new story out, 'Another World' check it out if you want. Review now please! Thanks!

CherryFlower05


	19. Chapter 19

What music can do!

A/n: So here is the redone version of the story enjoy!

Disclaimer: No I don't own Naruto! =(

Summary: Sakura Haruno has moved back to Konoha with her sister, older brother and her sister's best friend. Her sister is the new music teacher and Sakura is ready to help her sis in any way she can.

Chapter 19: Just the perfect day

Hiashi looked at Kushina and Minato as they finished telling him that Naruto was their son and was the future heir to one of the biggest businesses in Konaha. He was shock to say the least when he heard this and was still trying to get the information to go through his brain.

"Well you see Hiashi Naru-chan is our son but he uses my last name so he would find real friends and not people who just wanted to befriend because he had money." Kushina said.

"Hai I understand." Hiashi said.

"And I think that is it so sweet that out children are in love with each other." Kushina said, "We can do a marriage between them and have a through bond between our companies."

"I agree that is a wonderful idea." Minato said.

"Of cause we have to get the children's answer before we do anything. I don't want to force the poor dears to do anything they won't want to do." Kushina said as she faced her son and Hinata.

Both had a red face but didn't look like they were against the idea. Hinata's hands were in Naruto's and were resting on his lap. Yesterday, after the party, Minato and his wife promised to explain what was going and that they did. Hinata of cause was only hoping that this would make her father agree to her feelings to Naruto however a marriage between them was certainly a surprise.

"I think both Naruto-kun and I need to talk this with ourselves." Hinata said.

"Okay so we'll let you two be," Kushina said getting up, "Take your time."

"Naruto-kun, so what do you think?" Hinata asked.

"Honestly I'm shock." Naruto said, "But I don't think that it's a bed idea. I do care about you Hinata-chan and I love you as well. It's whatever you want to do from here."

"Naruto-kun, you know that I love you as well." Hinata said, "But there is always a chance we can fall out of love with each other."

"That's another thing we need to think about." Naruto said, "Once we agree to this, we are going to be spending the rest of our life together. I can see myself doing that with you Hinata. You're amazing and so kind hearted. I love that about you."

"I know that we are going to be spending the rest of our life together if we agree to this and really I don't think I love anyone else besides you." Hinata said, "You were my first and my last."

"Yeah," Naruto said.

Hinata got up, "So we should tell them our choice right?" Hinata asked.

"Hey Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked as her back was turned on him.

"Yea," Hinata said turning back to see him. Her eyes when wide when she felt Naruto's lips on hers. Sparks and chills ran through her and she closed her eyes and kissed him back.

"I just wanted to kiss you for a long time now." Naruto said.

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata thought as she left the room.

Today just turned out to be a perfect day for Hinata and Naruto. Not only did they get each other but they now belonged to each other for forever.

//With Neji and Tenten//

"I wondered how everything turned out for Hinata and Naruto." Tenten asked her boyfriends.

"I don't know." Neji said.

"I'm happy with what you did Neji." Tenten said, "You let Naruto go through with the plan and didn't do anything to stop it."

"No one could stop that idiot once he has something fixed in his mind." Neji replied.

Tenten rolled her eyes and her boyfriend and then smiled. They were at his house of cause. A few rooms away, were where the meeting to deal with Hinata and Naruto was being held. Tenten was wondering if everything would be okay however her boyfriend was no help at the moment.

"Do you think the others knew about Naruto being Minato and Kushina's son?" Tenten asked.

"No, I don't believe so." Neji said, "Perhaps the Uchiha seeing how close those two are and Sakura-san as well.

A knock came on the door and Hiashi entered. "Neji I want to speak with you." He said. Neji just nodded and left Tenten in his room.

He followed his uncle a bit anxious to hear what he had to tell him. He never showed it of cause, how he was truly feeling. His uncle led him to his own office and told him to sit down.

"Now Neji, I'm telling you here and now Hinata and Naruto are most likely to be getting married a few years from now." Hiashi said.

"What and you allowed this?" Neji asked. It was so unlike him but it was shocking to hear this news from his uncle.

"Yes, and I will agree with Hinata's choice however this has to do with you and not my elder daughter." He said, "Now even if Hinata chooses not to marry Naruto I believe that being the head of a business is too hard on her. She doesn't have the backbone to do such a demanding job however you do."

"What about her sister. It is rightly her duty to follow up where her Hinata cannot?" Neji asked.

Hanabi will still be too young when the time comes for the business to be taken over and besides you are proven that you are better suited for this position than anyone else in this family." Hiashi told him.

"Uncle…." Neji said and then he bowed slightly, "If Hinata-sama agrees with this terms as well as Hanabi I will accept this responsibility."

Hiashi smiled and then said, "Your father would be proud."

"Thank you," Neji said.

Neji walked out of the room and thought about his late father. It was a long time ago when his father gave up his life for his elder brother. A deal when wrong and the shot that was meant for Hiashi, his father took it. It was his choice and he was the one who jumped into the shooting range. For years Neji hated his uncle for that believing that it was his fault that his father was killed however he learnt the true story later on a got a letter from his father who had a good feeling that when he left that house on that day, he wasn't coming back in at least not his body.

He walked a bit further and saw that Tenten was walking around the gardens. Her hair was down strangely enough and was in a low ponytail. It was obvious she must have gotten bored and left his room. He walked towards her and she turned around and smiled.

"So what did your uncle want?" Tenten asked, "That's if you can tell me of cause."

"I suppose I could." Neji said, "It was about the family business."

"Oh what's going on?" she asked worried, "Nothing is wrong right?"

"No, my uncle wanted to tell me that I may have to take over the business." Neji said.

"Wow that's great Neji!" Tenten said, "You're happy right?"

"I guess it was just shocking when I heard it." Neji told her. He sat under the tree and Tenten joined him.

"You deserved it," she told him, "Plus you always wanted the respect you deserved and this will give it to you."

"Ah," Neji replied.

Tenten rested her head on his shoulder and he let her not bothering to push to her away, she was his girlfriend. He turned to see that she had fallen asleep and kissed her lightly on her pink lips.

"I love you," he said so softly hoping she wouldn't hear despite the fact that it was meant for her. He turned away a bit embarrassed from his confession and failed to notice the red blush covering his girlfriend's cheek. Let's just say today was perfect day for Tenten and she wasn't dreaming the day away.

//Ino and Shikamaru//

Ino poked her boyfriend's forehead and pouted. Shikamaru was sleeping again.

"Shika-kun wake up!" Ino shouted.

The boy turned in his sleep and Ino growled. Why did she have to fall for the laziest guy on the earth?

She looked down from Shika's window and saw someone she hated with all her heart, Yuki. She was outside of her boyfriend's home and was about to knock on the door. If it was Shikamaru's mother who had answered the door, Yuki would have never been let in however it was his father and he did let as Ino believed 'slut' in.

The door opened and there was Shikamaru's father there.

"Oi," he called to his son, "Wake up, you have a guest."

Shikamaru opened his eyes and asked, "Who is it?"

"Yuki," his father replied.

"Troublesome, better go and see what she wants." The young Nara boy said.

Ino froze as the jealous ran through her body. She was hoping to hear that he wasn't going to see what she wanted. To tell his father that he had no interest in seeing that girl however he didn't and it hurt Ino a lot.

She began to wonder if Shikamaru still liked Yuki. What if he still had feelings for his ex and that was why she was here. They were going to make up and she, Ino would be left alone all over again.

Shikamaru had left and go downstairs to where his ex was. Ino got off the bed and sneaked out of the room to listen to what they had to say. She wasn't going to let him leave her for that slut. She would do it first because Ino Yamanaka did the dumping and she would never get dump.

Shikamaru sat down a fair distance from Yuki and that was a good sign for Ino.

"Shikamaru," Yuki said. Shocking no 'Shika-kun' was used, "I want you to give me another chance."

Ino growled. She knew it, she knew it. She just came back here to get back her EX- boyfriend. She waited to hear Shikamaru's answer to her statement.

"It's a troublesome thing to do but fine." Shikamaru said and Ino's world came crashing down. She was ready to go over there and dump the first thing she could get her hands on and throw it on Shikamaru but for some reason she held herself back.

"Thanks I'm glad you're giving me this chance." Yuki said, "How are you and Ino?"

Now Ino was lost. Why was she asking about them? Wasn't she trying to break them up?

"We're good." Shikamaru said with a smile, "I'm happy with her."

Yuki looked at Shikamaru and then laughed, "Come on that wasn't what I was looking for. You know what I mean."

Shikamaru grumbled under his breath. "Is she 'the one'?" Yuki asked.

Ino held on to the first thing she grabbed and breathed in waiting for his answer.

"Yes," Shikamaru said.

"Good, you know it's funny, I always knew we would never work out as boyfriend and girlfriend but yet I had to try." Yuki said, "But the thing was, you were already in love with one of the most beautiful girls in school and I was so jealous of her. Who wouldn't be, she had you for a best friend and now a boyfriend. She's really lucky."

"Thanks," Shikamaru replied as Yuki got up.

"Well thank you for giving me a chance to be your friend Shikamaru." Yuki said, "I will try to be the best friend I can. Oh and I'm sorry for what I said about Ino. She's not a 'bitch'"

Shikamaru nodded and Yuki left.

"Oi troublesome woman how long to you plan to hide there?" Shikamaru asked Ino.

Shikamaru was then thrown to the ground and Ino shouted, "Shika-kun!!!"

She pulled him into a hug and started talking and how she was so scared that he was going to leave her and how she and Yuki can be friends now because his friends are her friends as well. And they can go shopping together and talk all type of girl things and join the gang! She was that happy that Shikamaru wasn't leaving her and all the said man had to say was.

"Troublesome,"

//With Sakura and Sasuke//

Itachi, Ayama, Sakura and of cause Sasuke were all at the café finishing up everything for tomorrow. Earlier today they recorded the songs they would be singing and the instruments were still set up and waiting to be packed away. They were just putting up the lights when Ayama shouted.

"Oh man I left the rest of the lights in the car! Sakura can you get it?"

"Sure throw the keys," Sakura said opening her hands to catch the key. Ayama threw it and Sakura was out the door going towards the car. Itachi came up to his girlfriend and said, "I need to ask you something."

Ayama looked at him but nodded either way. Sasuke looked as they walked away and then thought, "Maybe I can get in one practice of the song now."

He picked up the forgotten guitar and began to play.

Outside Sakura had found the lights they needed and was making her way back to the café. On entering she heard Sasuke singing.

**Thunder**: Boys Like Girls

Today is a winding road that's taking me to places that I didn't want to go  
Whoa (whoa, whoa, whoa)  
Today in the blink of an eye I'm holding on to something and I do not know why  
I tried

I tried to read between the lines

I tried to look in your eye

I want a simple explanation  
For what I'm feeling inside

I gotta find a way out  
Maybe there's a way out

"That's," Sakura thought, "That's my father's incomplete song! Did Sasuke-kun finish it?" She stayed quiet and hidden as she listened to what he wrote and felt her heart melt.

Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder, and I said  
Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors  
I don't wanna ever love another  
You'll always be my thunder  
So bring on the rain  
And bring on the thunder

Today is a winding road  
Tell me where to start and tell me something I don't know  
Whoa (whoa, whoa, whoa)  
Today I'm on my own

I can't move a muscle and I can't pick up the phone  
I don't know (I don't know, I don't know, I don't know)

And now I'm itching for the tall grass

And longing for the breeze  
I need to step outside  
Just to see if I can breathe  
Maybe there's a way out

Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder, and I said  
Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors  
I don't wanna ever love another  
You'll always be my thunder  
So bring on the rain

Yeah I'm walking on a tightrope  
I'm wrapped up in vines  
I think we'll make it out  
But you just gotta give me time  
Strike me down with lightning  
Let me feel you in my veins  
I wanna let you know how much I feel your pain

Today is a winding road that's taking me to places that I didn't want to go  
Whoa

Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?

You'll always be my thunder, and I said  
Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors  
I don't wanna ever love another  
You'll always be my thunder  
So bring on the rain  
And bring on the thunder, and I said  
Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder  
So bring on the rain

Oh baby bring on the pain  
And listen to the thunder

Sasuke stopped the song and heard someone clapping. He hoped it wasn't Itachi; he would get this long talk about him getting soft over a girl. He really didn't need that. Instead Sakura appeared and she had tears in her eyes. She ran over to where he was and he thought she was angry but instead she was happy and she hugged him.

"That was beautiful Sasuke-kun!" She sobbed, "You did an amazing job!"

She looked up to him with her glassy jade eyes and kissed him softly. "Sing it__" Sakura said but she stopped short when Ayama came into the room screaming and with a bright smile.

"I'M GETTING MARRIED!" She shouted.

She broke away from Sasuke and when to hug Ayama and was smiling like crazy. Sakura looked at the large ring on Ayama's finger and then said, "We have to get all the girls and hear the full story and start planning for all of this!" Sakura shouted. The two girls ran out of the cafe taking their car and left the boys to clean up the mess. When Itachi did show up, he was trying to stop the ringing it his eyes.

"Marriage?" Sasuke asked with a smirk.

"Shut up foolish brother," Itachi replied and then they realized.

"THEY LEFT US TO CLEAN UP THE MESS!"

A/N: Imagine Itachi and Sasuke shouting that last line. OMG I'm laughing my head off right now. Review!

CherryFlower05


	20. Chapter 20

What music can do!

A/n: So here is the redone version of the story enjoy!

Disclaimer: No I don't own Naruto! =(

Summary: Sakura Haruno has moved back to Konoha with her sister, older brother and her sister's best friend. Her sister is the new music teacher and Sakura is ready to help her sis in any way she can.

Chapter 20: The Final Call

Everyone was running back and front well at least the girls were trying to finish everything at the café. Fugaku stood in the centre of the room and tucked his shirt. His wife would be here soon with Itachi and Ayama. Mikoto believed she was coming to dinner and had no idea what her husband had in store of her. Sakura walked up to Fugaku and smiled.

"Everything will be fine." Sakura said, "She'll love it. Any girl would."

He nodded and heard Sasuke's phone ring out. He was talking quickly and then shut his phone.

"They're coming." He said and everyone went into their place. Itachi and Ayama just had arrived at the café. Mikoto was waiting for the door to be open not knowing at the driver was her son. Ayama opened the door and smiled at the Uchiha woman.

"Ayama-chan!" Mikoto exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"

"Don't worry about that Mikoto-chan." Ayama said with a smile, "Now follow me please."

Mikoto felt a blindfold being put over her eyes.

"Oh my! What's going on?" Mikoto asked.

"Don't worry one bit about this Mikoto-chan." Ayama told her as Itachi took his mother's arm and led her into the café. Everyone held their breath when the blindfold was taken off from Mikoto and the woman looked around the café.

"I know this place." Mikoto said as she turned around to see the entire café. She felt an arm being snaked around her waist and was shock to see her husband. He told her something that the others couldn't hear. Everyone was in the kitchen were the cooks were cooking the same meals they ate on that night. Fugaku had quiet the memory.

Mikoto hugged okay jumped her husband into a hug and was smiling like crazy.

"Fugaku-kun you are soooooooooooooo sweet!" Mikoto said.

And if you take a microscope and looked at Fugaku's cheeks, you would see a small tiny blush on his cheeks. He led his wife to the table and then she smiled.

"You really are re-creating our special night!" she told her husband. She touched his hand and smiled sweetly at him.

"I think she likes it." Sakura said.

"Well when you two get up there." Ayama said, "She'll love it."

"Right," Rin said nodding.

They watched as the meals when out. Ami set the plates on their table and then left leaving the married couple alone.

"Now I'm jealous." Mikoto said with a pout, "All I got you was a watch with the diamond on the 12."

"A diamond watch?" Ino asked, "I wish someone would give me one of that!"

"Tell me about it." Ayama said and then she faced her fiancé and said, "You'll but one for me right?"

"Look at your finger and tell me what's that." Itachi said and Ayama knew that he was talking about the ring he gotten her.

"You really are an Uchiha." Ayama shouted.

"Hn," Itachi replied.

"Okay we have to go on now." Rin said pulling Kakashi with her.

"Good luck!" Sakura shouted.

They walked behind the stage and Kakashi took her hand and held it tightly in his larger own. Rin smiled and then the curtain lifted up. The music played and Rin spinned towards Kakashi with his arm wrapping around her waist.

**"Don't Go Breaking' My Heart"**  
**(feat. Anne Hathaway)**

(Rin)  
(Don't...Don't...Don't go breaking)

Don't go breaking my heart

(Kakashi)  
I couldn't if I tried

(Rin)  
Oh, hunny, if I get restless

(Kakashi)  
Baby, you're not that kind

"It's them from back then and…" Mikoto said not really making an sense and then she pulled her husband's hand and said, "Let's dance!"

(Both)  
Oooh

Nobody knows it (Nobody knows it)

(Rin)  
Right from the start

(Kakashi)

I gave you my heart

(Both)  
Ohh, baby  
You know I gave you my heart  
_[Chorus]_  
Don't go breaking my heart  
I won't go breaking your heart  
Oh, don't go breaking my  
Don't go breaking my  
Don't go breaking my heart

(Kakashi)

And nobody told us

(Rin)  
'Cause nobody showed us

(Kakashi)  
Come on baby, it's up to us now

(Rin)  
Oooh, I think we can make it

(Both)  
Oooh  
And nobody knows it (nobody knows it)

(Kakashi)  
Right from the start

(Rin)  
I gave you my heart  
Oh, baby  
You know I gave you my heart

(Both)  
_[Chorus]_  
Don't go breaking my heart  
I won't go breaking your heart  
Oh, don't go breaking my  
Don't go breaking my  
Don't go breaking my heart

(Rin)  
Oooh  
You put the sparks to flame  
I've got your heart in my sights

(Both)  
Oooh

nobody knows it (nobody knows it)

(Rin)  
When I was down

(Kakashi)  
I was a clown

(Rin)  
Right from the start

(Kakashi)  
I gave you my heart  
Oh, baby  
I gave you my heart

(Rin)  
(don't...don't...don't...don't go breaking my)

(Kakashi)  
I won't go breaking

(Both)  
Oh, don't go breaking my heart  
I won't go breaking your heart  
Oh, don't go breaking my  
Don't go breaking my  
Don't go breaking my heart

Ooh woah, Ooh yeah

(Rin)  
I won't go breaking your heart

(Kakashi)  
Oh don't go breaking my  
Don't go breaking my  
Don't go breaking my heart

Mikoto clapped and broke away from her husband and when up to Rin and Kakashi.

"I can't believe I was able to see you two again!" she shouted as she hugged the two of them. She saw her husband in the corner of her eye and ran to kiss him.

She then started to praise him and telling him that he was a great husband and such.

"Guess it turned out okay." Sakura said as they watched from the back.

"Hey Sakura-chan," Naruto said looking at his friend.

"Yep," Sakura replied.

"You are coming to Konaha High next year right?" he asked.

"Of cause I am," Sakura said.

"Well you won't be seeing us there." Tenten said, "We are leaving."

"NO! Just when I was coming in!" Sakura shouted as she ran to hug Tenten.

"Hey don't worry we'll talk everyday I promise." Tenten told her.

"Okay, if you're sure." Sakura said.

Sakura could hear that Mikoto was asking her sister to sing another song and laughed to herself. She walked out the back door and looked up at the sky.

"Hey," Sasuke said snaking his arms around her waist.

"Hi," Sakura said.

They said nothing for a while and enjoyed the peace around them.

"It's strange you know." Sakura said breaking the silent, "How everything happened."

"How?" Sasuke asked.

"I mean how we ended up together and everyone else." Sakura said, "And it all happened because we sang how we felt through music. With me working on you your song for your dad and everyone else saying how they really felt deep down; telling their story through music."

"Ah," Sasuke said.

"But I'm happy with how everything turned out; I mean I have a very handsome boyfriend. My sister is happiest she can be, her best friend is getting married and we just made your mother's day with just a simple song and hard work."

"The holidays coming to an end," Sasuke said.

"I know but we have a whole school year to be with each other." Sakura said. She turned to face him and said, "And that sounds perfect to me."

"Hai," Sasuke said before kissing her. They broke apart and Sakura smiled and took his hand.

"Come on the others are waiting on us." Sakura said as she pulled inside.

The strange things can happen when life can do when its mix with music and you may like it either way. These guys are proof of that.

A/N: **OKAY VERY IMPORTANT! TELL ME NOW IF YOU WANT A SEQUEL FOR WHAT MUSIC CAN DO SO I'LL KNOW IF TO DO THE NEXT CHAPTER OR NOT. IF YOU DO, THIS WILL BE KNOWN AS THE LAST CHAPTER AND THIS STORY WILL END HERE. YOU HAVE TO TELL ME NOW SO I KNOW OKAY! PLEASE REVIEW!**

CherryFlower05


	21. Chapter 21

Hey guys! Guess what I'm back already and I'm here with my thank list and the summary for the sequel. A crazy mind like mind just likes to create ideas when needed. Okay first the thank list!

**THANK YOU!**

**Jesselovemeto**

**TorieStar**

**Spazz8884**

**X. Unique is My Middle Name. X- **you were always one of the reviewers that I always looked out for!

**-ChibiCutie-**

**High Queen Susan the Gentle**

**CherryBlossomDemon93**

**blonde insomniac**

**xXxLoveisPoetryXxX**

**bascketballangel27- **another reviewer I always look forward to!

**SugarCoatedRainbow-Chan**

**Kumiko-oneechan**

**Musik Drache- **you as well!

**Universal Fighter- **=)

**Roo-Soo7**

**nicole1422**

**pirateKitten11893**

**Midami Uchiha of the sand**

Thank you to all of you. You made me very happy and made this story as great as it is. Now for the summary for the sequel!

Konaha High Music

Summary: They made it through the planning and working to create the concert of a lifetime and somewhere in-between they fell in love. Now it's time to kiss the holidays goodbye and say hello to school all over again. Sakura is excited I mean why shouldn't she. She got her friends, a great boyfriend. What could go wrong? Two words, NEW STUDENTS. And this one will never be a friend to Sakura Haruno. Plus what if her greatest dream falls right onto her lap? Will Sakura take it even if it has its catches? Is she willing to give up everything here in Konaha for one dream? And will music help her save what is left of a once great relationship between Sasuke? All this and more will be happening next year at Konaha High and Sakura better be ready for it.

There we go! The summary! I already have the whole thing plan out. So maybe tomorrow I'll have it out? Look out for it!

CherryFlower05


End file.
